


Run Away, Survivors

by JavierE64



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Gen, Nuzlocke, Nuzlocke Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Storylocke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavierE64/pseuds/JavierE64
Summary: In a World where Humanity no longer exists; A Scarred Poochyena, a young Mudkip, and many other Pokémon will begin their journey across the chaotic new region of Hoenn, with the hopes of reaching a better life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Nuzlocke Forums Content, The Storylocke Compendium





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: This Run will deal with Mature Subjects like Abuse, Depictions of Violence, Swearing, among others. Please, Read this with Caution.
> 
> Greetings Everyone!!! This is a Story loosely based on my Nuzlocke Run of Pokémon Sapphire; No Humans, No Pokémon League; just the Pokémon, and their story of survival.
> 
> Incoming Chapters will be published every other Sunday. The Story is also available on Deviantart and The Nuzlocke Forums.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and I hope you have a nice evening.

Littleroot Town, a small area in the southwest of Hoenn.

For many people, such familiar place was one filled with unforgettable experiences, and important decisions: This was the home of The Iconic Pokémon Lab, where children of different times, and different ages, receive their very first Partner: A Starter Pokémon. With one of the three iconic choices of a Fire, Grass, or Water type; these children of tomorrow start their own journey as trainers, to follow the long-lasting tradition of beating the League, and become Pokémon Masters.

Those were wonderful times, such wonderful times indeed. But that's what they are now, just some painful, and short reminisces of how great the past used to be.

Now in the present, this Town has become nothing more than the perfect Flagship of how miserable this region is now: The once beautiful houses are now are a mash of rubble and debri, the greenery completely took over the terrain, and all of the former citizens were long buried within the remains of this wasteland.

Oddly enough, the only building remaining, is the aforementioned Lab, now covered in vegetation as well; But what's weirder, The whole place was surrounded by a wall of spikes and Stones. One could assume someone was using it as a safeplace, if only a single soul could be heard inside, or around the area for that matter.

But on a single night, a strange figure managed to get out of that fortress; using a small gap in the spiked wall, this character now wants to traverse the linear path of Route 101. _-Look out world, my wonderful adventure is about to start._ -

…

Route 102, a land completely ruled over by the Wild Life.

Everything starts in a camp near a small body of water; a large pack of Pokemon join together, and gather all the food they gathered over the course of the day: From some Berries, to edible plants, and even some recently deceased bodies.

Natural selection was in full effect on this jungle, as it does in all of the adjacent Routes in this side of Hoenn, with the Strongest and most fearsome creatures ruling over the weaker species. Sharp teeth, aggressive fight-style, and decades of experience as vicious hunters, even before the apocalypse; The Poochyena line showed up their absolute dominance over all unlucky Wurmples and Zigzagoons.

But despite their power, the Dark types survival rate was low, the food was never enough to maintain their vast numbers; They really depended of how many food one can gather, a task that becomes harder and harder by the day.

 _-With so many of you to hunt for food, only to come out with this shitty amount.-_ The Alpha Mightyena was embarrassed at the incompetence of the members of his pack; well, of most of them. A trio of ferocious looking Poochyenas appeared in front of the leader, and delivered a bag filled with food; more food than what a docent of them were able to bring combined.

_-Just look at how much the pride of this pack had managed to deliver. Why can't you poor excuses of space and resources be more like them?-_

Everyone already assumed who's gonna eat like champions that day, and who would starve for the third time in a row. If you weren't useful in the pack, days will be hard for you; It was a miracle than more than half of them survived, with the rest perishing before noon. And for what, to be forced to fight and live another day?

This can break anyone, a single Poochyena started to cry in the middle of the meeting: The Anger, the frustration, the hunger, the deaths, the pain, they were too much to bear. The Alpha didn't took well such a display of weakness. _You pathetic weakling!_ The Mightyena went feral, and used his claws to leave a massive wound On the Pup´s face.

-I _nstead of admitting to your uselessness, you just cry like a girl.-_ Well, He got one thing right: that victim was indeed a Female Poochyena.

Luckily, the sun was about to leave the sky, they all need to sleep at night to recover strength. The Leader threw her into the ground, promising to deal with her tomorrow, and everyone retreated back into their homes to rest. The small Dark Type just stood there, enduring the pain, all alone.

...

Back on Route 101, the mysterious figure continued traversing the sole path of Route 101, on a road to explore the Entirety of Hoenn.

At first, it was a happy walk, but that was short lived, upon taking the briefest of time, to look at the surroundings: The place was dark, no light could not be seen within the neverending pile of trees, and the sounds of scream and pain were more and more prominent the farther the figure goes.

He got scared, all it wanted now was to come back home. But upon trying to return, Everything started to look the same, and turning into an endless Road, without a way to escape. This poor fella was lost, and began to panic in pure hopelessness, as steps and voices could be heard nearby, coming from every single direction imaginable.

_-What I´ve done…. I wanna come home...Somebody, please …. help me….-_

...

It was nighttime, all the Poochyenas were already within a deep slumber. The small girl, however, was still crying, hiding on the deepest part of the Route. During this time of fear, she began to take a look at the wound the Alpha left on her face; She managed to heal it off completely, but it will leave a scar, both physically, and psychologically.

This wasn't the first one she received, far from it, similar marks were covering huge parts of her small body. Despite how many she received, they always felt like the first one.

 _-Man, what a feast we had.-_ That damned trio were all loud and mighty about their success, the little girl could hear them with ease, as so does any other member of the pack awaken by all this noise. - _Just imagine what the boss is gonna do to that puny bug tomorrow, I hope she gets mauled in front of everyone.-_

That was it, she feared this might happen for a long time, but now is an inevitable possibility; if the Poochyena stayed there any longer, she will get herself killed sooner or later. She needed help, she needed a solution, she needed to escape.

A couple of hours have passed, everything was dead silent at this time. The Girl had to move slowly, the tiniest bit of sound could wake up everyone. Walking in complete silence, in such rough area was quite the nightmare. But alas, she eventually managed to get enough distance to be able to run away to her heart´s content.

Finally, She was free from those nasty Pokemon, she could travel the world, face new experiences, and have the happy life she always wanted, but it didn't take long for reality to kick in. How was she gonna maintain herself? How's she gonna deal with other Pokemon?

Where should she go next? Is the rest of the world better or worst than this shithole? What if everyone hates her for being a Poochyena? It's A better life really worth fighting for?

Her concerns and fear overwhelmed her. And what's worst, her rushing of leaving was so much, she didn't knew where she was heading to. In an desperate attempt to figure out her location, The Dark type looked around the area, where she could only see a couple of destroyed houses. This was no good, she ended up in the Town of Oldale, the middle point between all the various Poochyena Packs ruling this area. Nobody saw her alone, maybe it´s not too late to comeback and…

 _-Are you sure that small fry running away?_ -That voice, it can´t be. _-I'm sure, I saw her. Come on, She couldn't have gotten very far. -_

It was the trio, they must be here to hunt her down. It was already too late, and the only choice was to escape; she keep running, and running, and running, running on a path that became more and more of a jungle path. This went on for minutes, if she finds a good place to hide, perhaps she could lose her chasers and move on with her journey.

But like any good plan, this one was about to fall short by an unseen factor. Just as she was about to outrun the trio, a mysterious figure got in the middle of road, and made her stop running and fall on her feet.

_-Hey watch where you're going you as... -_

As she was calling out the Pokemon for this stupid behavior, but the figure just continued to stand there in the middle of the Route.

And from this point of view, the Poochyena could finally identify who the mysterious figure truly was.

 _-Hello there...Miss.-_ This must´ve been some kind of twisted joke. A Mudkip; an actual, small, child-like Mudkip was standing right in front of her on this jungle of a Route.

_-Please, can you help me get back home?-_

  


_-Oh…...Fuck. -_ Those were the only words she could say.


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Wild Mudkip Appears, and our Poochyena is not taking it well.

This wasn't real, this could not be real: A Mudkip, A freaking Mudkip, A Fucking Starter Pokémon, was standing right in front of a single Poochyena. This was impossible, the three Starter species are nothing more than myths now, and yet this little guy is still alive, in Route 101 of all places.

_-Helloooo…. Are you Ok Miss?_ -

 _-Yeah… I´m Ok.-_ The Poochyena was mesmerized at the sight of The Mudfish Pokemon: From his blue Body; his Light-Blue Tail Fin; his small size, even smaller than her; The orange gills covering both sides of his adorable Face; to even his cheerful spirit, despite looking very messy, and with a tad of malnourishment.

Every aspect of him could trigger anyone´s curiosity; Many questions, not enough answers.

_-I can smell her, She's nearby.-_ The Dark type remembered about the trio of Poochyenas chasing after her, and were getting closer to their location. It's already gonna be ugly if they get to her, but who knows what they´re gonna do to the Mudkip upon discovering him. Out of pure desperation and adrenaline, The Poochyena picked up the Water Type with her teeth, and ran away; She continued running and running, until she could spot the iconic Town of Littleroot.

Something was odd, as the two get farther and farther from the Route, she was unable to detect the scent of any Pokemon species; This place wasn't habited in a long time.

_-There it is, that's my home._ \- He was correct, the duo were getting so close to The famous Pokémon Lab. With one quick glance, The Poochyena managed to spot the same place on the spiked-wall used by the Mudkip to escape. The duo used that spot to get into the lab, with her covering it up shortly after.

  
...

Now that the insides are completely locked up, and the trio were no longer spotted, the duo was finally safe from any danger.

The Mudkip was so relieved to return back home, but the Poochyena could barely stand up.

_-For the love of god, that was so fucking close! -_ The Dark type finally got a chance to breathe, but the adrenaline was still flowing through her veins. A lot of intense things just happened in a matter of minutes, and she needed some time to fully process all of it.; But as just as she was about to relax, her eyes couldn't help but to behold the marvel that is the inside of the Facility: A swamp, that´s what it was, a artificial Swamp; Large vegetation, a clean river, and fields filled to the brim with Berry trees.

There´s no way a research lab could ever look like this, someone must've made this from scratch; No wonder the Mudkip made it this far, this place seems to be perfectly made for his species to inhabit without problem. Speaking of The Mudkip, now that another soul was finally on the lab, he had the biggest smile ever.

- _I can't believe it, I already made a new friend. It's so wonderful to meet you. -_ The Water Starter couldn´t be any happier, even if he wanted.

But even though she really wanted to share that happiness back at him, and have some fun, the Poochyena knew deep within her heart something was absolutely wrong about all of this. - _Excuse for a moment Mudkip; Sorry If this sounds rude, but…. Is somebody else living here?_ -

Those words, they were enough to drop his Smile, one that he failed to keep up.

_-No...Nobody else lives here…..I have never met anyone in my whole life, anyone but you._ -

His statement couldn´t be believed; The place was made for his species, and yet only him lives there, that doesn't add up.

_-Oh, I´m really sorry for that. -_ The Poochyena couldn't tell him the truth, and she needed answers. - _Listen, Is it OK if I check around the place? -_ The Mudkip then nodded in slight agreement, giving her some space while he wonders somewhere else.

She checked the area for any clues: Destroyed computers, unreadable papers, but nothing that could explain anything. In fact, the only thing she could find, was the remainings of a single broken egg, one with the same colors as the Starter. As a last resort, she used her acute sense of smell. But nothing, everything was empty, not even a single.

This was frustrating, it's like this poor creature was completely aband...

_-Oh, That makes way too much sense.-_ This conduct was very common in the Poochyena´s homeland; but that somebody could leave a Mudkip, a CHILD Mudkip, to suffer this crap alone, that was absolutely disgusting. Well, that's one thing they have in common at least

At the end of the day, she had no choice but to let go of the case, and just move on.

In the meantime, one could hear the Mudkip hitting his head against a tree in the distance. The Dark type was about to ask what´s he doing, when a large amount of berries started to fell off the plantations, all forming a huge pile on the floor. - _Here's some food for you to eat._ -The Starter then tried his best to push them near her location, the key word being trying. - _Your Tummy’s been making noise for a while, and eating is a good way to make it feel better. -_

That's right, she was starving. The Poochyena completely forgot about her hunger, with all the tension and adrenaline she experienced that night. She indulge herself in what could be consider a feast for her species; it doesn't matter if most of the berries were past their time, or if some might be dangerous for her to eat, she was living the time of her life.

_-So….Buddy…..Do you know how the world looks like?_ -

_-Excuse me?-_ That question caught the Poochyena by surprise, she almost choked with her food out of pure shock. - _Where did that come from?_ -

The Mudkip then brought an old piece of paper next to her, it was the map of the Region Of Hoenn; It was almost in peak condition, minus a ground stain, marking the location of Littleroot Town Itself. - _This paper says I'm right on this small spot, out of this huge land that´s our homeland.-_ One could clearly see the passion and hopes of this child as he was talking. - _That's no good, I wanna explore all of it, have wonderful adventures, and make tons of new friends._ -

 _-Please Stop, and don't take this the wrong way.-_ The Water Type wasn't even aware of the danger the two were about to get into a couple of minutes ago, of course the Poochyena wasn't so sure if him leaving the safety of the lab could be a good idea. - _But the world is not really like you imagine. I mean …. I just tried to escape my home as well and…_ -

_-No way, you're travelling too!-_ He got very close to her, and his smile and excitement was a its peak. - _Then how about we travel together?_ -

_-With the two of us, nothing can stop us!._ -

The Dark type had to refuse such crazy proposal, but couldn't say no to such adorable face, with such the determination and bravery in his stare. She knew really well he won't take well a rejection, and he could even follow her if she leaves. It was already too late at night, perhaps… she could come up with something.

_-Alright, you can count me in.-_ She lied _._ The Water Starter was about to cry from all this happiness, and quickly tried to hug her in appreciation, only to be stopped. - _But right now it's too late to go, we are leaving this place tomorrow morning._ -

So, the duo prepared to settle in for the night, They would need all energy they could get..

A few hours have passed, the sun was about to rise once again. As the Mudkip was sleeping peacefully, the concerns of the poor Poochyena kept her more awake than ever; not because of what danger she might get into, but because of The Starter. _-He's A small Mudkip for fuck sake, they're gonna eat him alive; and the last thing I need, is too see this poor child get murdered, I cannot live with myself if I let that happen. He must stay here, It's for the best._ -

The Dark Type then took a bunch of Berries inside of a small bag she found, and without even looking at the kid for a final time, she sneaked her way out of the lab, heading towards the unknown. But leaving the Water Starter behind wasn't gonna be easy; All this time, he was pretending to be sleeping, his excitement for their adventure kept him up as well; Upon seeing her escaping the lab, he quickly followed , unaware of her real plans.

Intentional or not, this was their first step, into their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our two main characters will not have a name until a few more chapters, so fow now we stick with their species names.


	3. Chapter 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As our Poochyena runs away from her problems, the problems are catching up to her.

The lonely Poochyena left the town of Littleroot, and start traversing the treacherous Route 101.

It was still early in the morning, her fellow Dark types are sleeping at this time, before starting their hunt on the afternoon.

As long as she avoid making any noise, and be on the lookout for any danger, everything should be fine.

If that old map in the lab was correct: To get out of this nightmarish land for good, she had to return to Oldale, follow West up to Route 102, find a way to sneak past her old pack, and then reach the unknown lands beyond. This was a stupid plan, she knew that really well, but it was the only option she had.

_-I told you… Little brat would have to get out of that hideout eventually.-_ That voice, it sounded very familiar.

- _Hey, wasn´t me the one who suggested to wait all night here you asshole?-_

That pesky trio, they never left, she could hear them from far behind; the Dark type acted fast and ran away yet again as fast as one could.

But as the chase was about to start, she was stopped by a vicious Tackle from the side.

_-Where do you think you´re going sweetheart?-_ It was a set up, the last of the trio was in front of her, waiting for the perfect chance to strike.

It didn't took long for the trio to surround her, without any chance to escape. There's nothing she could´ve done, they were far stronger, and far outnumber her.

Fight, run, all options were pointless.

_-My, My. We have a small Runaway all for ourselves.-_

_-Yeah, And We´re gonna have so much fun with her.-_

_-So many choices, so little time.-_

At this point, the poor girl already accepted her fate: As those scumbags were about to kill her, and steal her berries for themselves.

This despicable action was something these bastards took huge pride in, one can only imagine how many of their fellow Poochyenas fell victim to such atrocity.

This was end, only a miracle would save her now.

- _Miss…..What´s going on here?-_ She couldn't believe it; The Mudkip actually followed her here, in such a dangerous situation.

And just like she before, The Trio got a huge surprise upon seeing the Water Starter alive and well.

This was the perfect chance, she used the distraction to bit on the lower legs of one of the dangerous foes, right before trying to tackle the others.

- _MUDKIP, GET OUTTA HERE FAST!_ -

The Mud Fish was confused about what's going on, he could only stand there in silence and confusion, as two of the Poochyenas proceed to Tackle the little girl into submission, while the other rushed to Bite him right in the Fin Tail. This was his first experience of true pain, he screamed in pure agony; and in response, the Dark type used his paws to shut him up; the last thing all of them needed was a stupid child waking up the enemy pack.

But that didn't stopped the trio from causing more damage to their poor victims; they kept on holding the Mudkip hostage, just as they continued beating up their fellow Poochyena brethren right in front of him. She already received too much damage, was about to pass out at any moment, and that's when those nasty fiends got closer to her.

_-You miserable little shit never fail to surprise us.-_

_-First you cry over the death of some weaklings.-_

_-And now you decide to kill yourself over a Fucking Mudkip.-_

His best friend was getting the pain of her life, as if getting attacked by these mean Pokémon wasn't bad enough. The frustration, the misery, The Mudkip couldn't handle this anymore: With sheer unadulterated strength and determination, he managed to free himself from his captor, and sent the other two flying with a single tackle. 

_-Leave me and my friend alone…..you monsters!-_

The little girl stood up and join in with the Mudkip; But the trio refused to give up, and they rushed into the duo for one final bout: Both the Mudkip and his friend thought fast, and coordinated to Tackle the foes right into some trees, hoping the force of impact incapacitates them long enough to escape; with this strategy, they defeated two of the Poochyenas, making quite the noise in the process.

But the last one was the hardest; The Dark type not only dodged both their attacks, but managed to Bit The Mudkip yet again, this time on the right arm. The Water started tried to shake him off, all while struggling with the constant pain; luckily he freed himself yet again, by throwing some Mud to the eyes.

This, unfortunately, was a huge mistake, as the agony and frustration caused by this attack, made the foe scream at the top of his lungs. Within seconds,all other Poochyenas in the area woke up, and were heading angrily into the bottom of this disturbance.

The little girl, with the little amount of health she had, was fast enough to grab the Mudkip, and hide both of them inside the deepest of bushes.

She instructed the Starter to keep quiet, and prayed the others don't notice the small trail of blood they made.

The trio, however, weren't so lucky, as the members of the rival clan surrounds them right on the spot. No words could be heard, just the sounds of angry Pokemon, and screams of pain from the trio. The Mudkip had no idea what was going on, Poochyena covered his eyes and ears so he doesn't witness the massacre from outside. They both hide during a couple of minutes, until everyone finishes their business, and return home.

At last, after everything's said and done; the duo was finally, safe from all danger. For Now.

_-Wow, that was so close, I´m so happy we ma…. -_ The Mudkip word´s were stopped, as his friend started to breath heavily, and shed some tears.

_-You fucking moron! -_ The Dark type then pushed him aside out of frustration. _-What on Earth were you thinking! You could've gotten yourself killed for getting into my mess.-_

_-My goodness. I´m….so sorry.-_ The Starter began to cry as well. - _I just wanted to save my best friend, didn't want to cause any more trouble for you.-_

Upon calming down, she now realized who was the one that left him behind in the first place, of course he was gonna follow her unaware of her true intentions _._

_-No, I should be the one apologizing, I was the one who broke our promise.-_

_-You broke our promise?-_ The Mudkip was more confused, than heartbroken after hearing those words.

- _But Why? Is because you don't to travel with me? Am I really such a burden to you?-_

_-No, it's not because of that.-_ It was pointless to lie at this point, the Poochyena expressed herself with complete honesty. - _It's just, like I said back at the lab, the world is not as shiny as you think it is. Heck, I´m not even sure if the rest of the land can be better than this shithole.-_

_-Perhaps… is for the best if we both give up on that silly dream.-_

_-No.. I refuse to believe that_.- The Mudkip got upset at her pessimism. - _Anything can be better than living in that lonely lab, or with those mean monsters. I know there's a better world out there, just like I know we are capable of reaching it.-_

Mudkip then grabbed both of The Dark Type´s paws; and with the largest amount of determination and passion one could ever show, he says the following: - _We may be weak individually; but together, there's absolutely nothing that can stop us. So what do you say?-_

He is right, it was their teamwork that saved them from getting killed, and defeat the strongest members of the pack. But she wasn't so sure, fear still overwhelms her every thought: what if they never get out of this forsaken land, what if the outside world turns out to be shit, what if they don't make it.

A lot of questions and doubts, all without answer. But in the end, The Poochyena decided to believe in herself, and to hope for a better life.

_-Alright, count me in.-_

This was unbelievable, The Mudkip was so filled with joy, he hugged her with all of his might before she could react, Not being used to receiving affection, however, she tried to shake him off, but warmed up after a while. Perhaps, The Water Type may not be the only one who got his very first friend that day.

_-Alright, I guess we should start moving, our old friends are about to wake up any second.-_

And so, this unlikely duo began their journey, across the region of Hoenn. As they walk into the path, the Sun could be spotted, rising up.

The very iconic sign that the day, and their adventures, were just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was a bittersweet experience, for better and for worse.  
> Not only because of the chapter itself, but because of what´s going on right now with the world.


	4. Chapter 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Poochyena and the Mudkip will continue with their journey, tie up loose ends, and learn some new things along the way.

A new day has arrived, Our duo of travelers has to move on with their journey.

Currently residing in the old town of Oldale, The Mudkip wondered around the abandoned houses, while the Poochyena sets her sights into one particular place: Route 102. Her old homeland, the one ruled by her former Pack, was right in front of her; and what's worst, that forsaken land is also the only path to leave this area for good.

- _This is it my friend…_ -. She stuttered, fear was overwhelming her yet again. - _We have one shot to do this, Are you...ready?_ -  
- _WE are more than ready._ \- The Starter heard her from afar, shifting his focus away from the houses. - _We can do it this, together._ -

With those words of encouragement, the two entered the infamous Route.

It was quiet, very quiet: The other Poochyenas should be on their hunting trip by now, and all other Pokémon are hiding to save themselves. The Duo reached the pond, same place where her clan hangs around the most; and yet, nobody was present.

- _Damn, the roads are empty._ \- The Dark type was concerned about the calmness of the area, and how much attention the Mudkip might cause with his presence. - _Crap, we´re exposed here. We need to find a place to hide before someo…._ -

- _OH MY GOD, IT´S THAT A MUDKIP!_ \- It was too late, a random Zigzagoon already spot him. - _CAN´T BELIEVE THIS, I MUST TELL THE OTHERS ABOUT THIS._ \- As the Normal Type headed west into the Route, They had no choice but to hurry up with the hiding. 

It was dangerous to stay on the Main road, so climbing on trees sounded like a good idea in such a rush. That wasn´t a good idea, not in the slightest: Neither of them were able to climb an inch, as a herd of Wurmples impede their progress by throwing String Shots at them. - _Get away from us you fucking Poochyena._ \- Said the Bug Types. - _We won't allow beasts like you get into our homes._ -

Good thing Taillows were flying around, otherwise the Wurmples would´ve tried to kill the duo right away, and instead just forced them to leave.

With no other option on sight, they had to hide into the bushes, and sneak their way out of the Route; The plantations were taller than them, but they couldn´t cover their most obvious feature: Their Smell. Other Poochyenas can still track their scent, specially Mudkip´s.

- _Hey Friend, Someone's Sleeping here._ \- Speak of the devil; while wandering around, he found the body of a Lotad, a dead Lotad to be more precise.

It should be expected of him to not fully grasp the concept of death, even with everything they've experienced. But the Dark type couldn't explain it right now, as she came up with an idea: Perhaps, if she rubbed some of the Water Weed Pokémon´s blood into them, the others couldn't track them so easily.

She tried her best to collect enough blood, while avoiding as much contact with the body as necessary. First proceed with The Mudkip, who didn't knew what she was doing.

- _Pal stop it...it tickles._ \- The Starter was laughing. At least someone was having fun with this.

At last, they were completely hidden, and it was now safe to continue with their journey.

The duo spent the last couple of hours walking near the bushes, they barely reached more than halfway through the Route. At least no one has managed to spot them so far. 

- _Hey, got a clue about that rebels that escaped last night?-_ Some Poochyenas were talking nearby.- _Not yet, but there´s word of a disturbance on Route 101_.-

-Damn, I hope we don't get involved in another fight with that other pack. It's better to ignore that and continue hunting, the sun is about to fall.-

The coast is getting clear, this is the perfect time to settle up for the night; After finding a solid place, they started eating some of the Berries packed up in their bag, and prepared themselves for a good rest.

- _Hey Bestie, can I ask you something?_ \- The Mudkip couldn't sleep, something was bothering him. - _Was this place always so…. scary and mean?_ -

- _I….I don´t know._ \- She has never thought about that, she never had the chance to wonder about the past of these areas. - _No one knows anymore, this land has always been a hellhole ever since I was born. And probably was a Hellhole before that, even during the human era._ -

- _Human Era?_ -The Starter never heard those words before. - _What is a Human Era?_ \- Even after living inside the Lab for so long, he has no idea what a human was.

- _Sigh. I guess I better tell you about them. You might wanna take a seat, this is gonna take quite a while._ \- And like that, She started with this odd bedtime story.

…

Once upon a time; a very, very long time; There was a particular race that coexisted alongside us the Pokemon: The Human Race.

- _The human race? How did they look like?_ -

It doesn't matter. Anyways, despite not having any of our incredible abilities or physical prowess, these humans were able to impose control over all of us; thanks to their Amazing knowledge, and devices known as Pokéballs. - _Holly Molly, were they really that bad?_ -

It wasn't so bad, both sides seemed to reach an agreement, we could´ve overpowered easily them after all: They would command us and raise us, and in exchange we protect them from any harm, including from our fellow Pokémon. As the decades passed, we starter to develop a closer and closer bond.

With our united strengths, we were able to create a perfect society, where we could all coexist in peace and harmony, as the best of friends. 

- _But, if things were going so great, then what happened to them?_ -

Some Pokemon, known to possess legendary powers, started to fight against each other in a world-wide war. Nobody knew the real reason behind this scruffle; but one thing was certain, none of them held back. This war lasted weeks; we were able to survive the chaos, but the humans weren't as lucky.

And when the Legendaries ceased to battle, and banish from the land, the human race went extinct, and our perfect society ceased to exist.

It was pandemonium: We were forced to kill in order to survive, others tried and failed to restore civilization; and the rest just used this opportunity to cause pain and misery, and do terrible actions without having to face any consequences. - _Wow… That's unbelievable... One final question: What do you think is gonna happen next?_ -

If I'm being honest with you, I have no fucking idea.

…

The story was quite a handful, but at least managed to tired the Mudkip out. The Poochyena was also out of energy, today´s been a hard day for her; but before she could fall asleep, our dark type witnessed how the Starter was happily cuddling next to her. She didn't even tried to fight it, and just joined him, with a smile of pure joy on her face.

- _Sweet Dreams, my friend._ \- And like that, the two rest, preparing for a new tomorrow.

The next day arrived, but no sunlight could be spotted anywhere; The clouds were blocking the sky, and drops of water fell from the sky. The Poochyena was the first one to wake up, and was immediately shocked by the weather plaguing the area. These were bad news for the duo: In a matter of seconds, the blood around their bodies began to wash away, and their bushes is falling falling apart by the humidity.

- _Mudkip….Wake up…..We have to run, right now!_ \- They were exposed. Our Dark couldn't wait any longer, and grabbed the Starter to run away from that area.

- _There they are, the rebel and the Mudkip, after them!_ \- Other Poochyenas were right on their tail.

She moved as fast as she could. But in every single corner, she could spot each and every single one of her former comrades. And just when she was about to lose them, her path was blocked by even more of those creatures. The duo was completely surrounded in a matter of minutes. There´s so many of them, but the duo have reached so far to give up here. If they managed to defeat the elite trio, then taking down these chumps was a possibility.

- _So, the fucking weakling has finally returned home._ \- The Alpha has arrived, and his presence alone was enough to shake the Poochyena in fear. - _You just abandoned us for a day, and look at the shit you got yourself into._ -

- _Excuse me!_ \- The Mudkip was upset, his best friend was suffering. - _Who gave you the right to torment my bestie!_ -

- _This is none of your fucking business._ \- The Mightyena slashed The Starter´s Face. - _I´m her Alpha, and I do what I want with her._ -

The Small Poochyena could only watch the brutal attack in absolute horror; the fear was paralysing her body yet again, there's nothing she could do.

- _First you get my best troops killed, and now you are just standing there like the coward you really are._ \- The Alpha was done with her, and set his attention towards the Mudkip. - _I always knew you were a failure of a Poochyena, but at least you got us one good thing._ -

She had enough: Using the last of her strength, She rushed towards the Alpha, and went right for the Throat. 

- _The only fucking failure in this fucking nightmare is you, father._ -

If only that would've killed him. But no, The Alpha dodged the attack, slashed The Poochyena yet again, and pushed her next to the Mudkip.

- _You´re not even worth my fucking time._ \- The Mightyena was done with these two disgraces. - _Get them boys, they´re all yours!_ -

- _Mudkip, You´re still here?_ \- They were both heavily injured, unable to move. - _I just want you to know, It was a pleasure traveling with you._ -

- _Mine too, best buddy._ \- The two hold hands, and prepared for the end.

Guards. That's weird, the duo swore they heard something. GUARDS. The voice, it was getting louder. - _GUARDS! BOSS, THE GUARDS ARE COMING!_ -

Within the blink of an eye, a huge army of Normal Type Pokémon arrived at the scene: From Delcatties, to Linoones, to even some Zangooses; all present to fend off the Pack. The Alpha knew this was a losing battle, and ordered his troops to retreat, but not before spitting at the duo out of spite.

  
The Poochyena and The Mudkip were still awake, but were still unable to move.

  
- _I told you._ \- The Zigzagoon from earlier could be seen giving directions to a Linoone. - _There was a Mudkip on the loose here._ -

- _They need medical attention immediately._ \- The Normal Types proceeded with carrying the duo. - _We´ve been ordered to bring them back home, alive._ -

- _Wait..Hold On._ \- The Poochyena wanted to ask something, before she could pass out. - _You got Orders? … Orders from who?_ -

- _From The King._ \- The Guards then took the Unconscious duo, back to the City of Petalburg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let´s get this out of the way, we all knew our Poochyena eventually had to confront her former pack, just as she had to confront her father. And let´s be real, even with Mudkip on her side, these two wouldn´t stand a chance against them.  
> They are not strong enough, not yet at least.
> 
> And yeah, the ones responsible for killing all humans, and turn this world into a chaotic mess are none other, than the legendary Pokémon themselves. Is still unclear why they all starter a war with each other, but maybe an external factor had to with all of this. Fun Fact: this backstory was originally supposed to be a prologue of sorts, but was scrapped later on because it wouldn´t fit it with the rest of the series.
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter, and I see you all in the next update, where we will meet some ... interesting people.


	5. Chapter 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duo visit the "Kingdom" of Petalburg City, where they met the colorful cast of its residents.

- _Can you hear me?_ -

The Poochyena heard some voices, as she wakes up from what it seems like a long coma.  
- _Hello...Can you hear me?_ \- A Spinda was asking the Dark type.

Both her and the Mudkip ended up inside a small tent, with all of their wounds completely healed. This must´ve been some sort of medical facility.

- _Pal...Where are we?_ \- The Starter asks, as multiple Pokémon were looking at him, completely disrespecting his personal space, they never looked at a Mudkip before. - _I´m feeling very uncomfortable right now._ -

- _Get away from him you shitheads._ \- The Poochyena fend them off, and they obeyed out of fear of a potential attack. - _And where the fuck did you send us to?_ -

- _You are now inside of the Kingdom._ \- A Vigoroth appeared in front of the duo. - _And we saved you from those savages on behalf of our King. He wants a private audience with you.-_ If those Pokémon managed to take The other Poochyenas, then she and the Mudkip have even less of the chance against them.

- _Alright, so where is your so called King at?_ -

- _At the Gym Building, place shouldn't be hard to spot._ \- The duo was then escorted out of the tent by the Vigoroth.  
- _Be quick; and for the love of god, do NOT piss him off._ \- And like that, the group set their foots on the Kingdom.

  
...

For a fallen Human City taken over by Pokémon, Petalburg really looks the part: The houses were repurposed, or replaced by tents; Guards and torches are located all over the perimeter; and there was an enormous amount of Normal Type Pokémon, all walking and minding their own unique businesses in peace. Neither The Mudkip, or The Poochyena of all people, were able to believe such a place could exist; the duo could only stare, and wonder about so many things.

- _Out of my way, dirty plebeians._ \- During their distraction, they were shoved aside by a Delcatty.

- _Hey, what gives!_ \- Of course Our Dark type would call the Prim Pokémon out for this inconsiderate behavior.

- _Hey, don´t put this on me_.-The Normal Type replies.-I'm just following the boss's orders.-

- _Wait, what´s a boss?_ \- The Mudkip joins in.- _I can only see one mean Pokémon._ -

- _I think it's referring to me._ \- As soon as those words came out, a small and fragile looking individual arrived from the back of the Delcatty.

This was none other, than a Ralts.

- _Salutations. My name is Raphael Charles III_.- The Psychic types made quite an introduction, with a stare of repulse towards the Duo. - _I would ask you for your names, but I really doubt a bunch of savages like you even deserve such a prestige._ \- Neither of them reacted to those insults: The Mudkip didn't understood them, and The Poochyena has recieved way worst. And with a Delcatty under his command, it was best to avoid any conflict.

- _Good, I love it when people like you know their place._ -The Ralts then looked at the Starter, and immediately noticed his poor physical condition.- _You know; If it weren't for that putrid Stench coming out of that mutt, and that ugly face of yours, you could´ve been a perfect pet._ \- Good grief, that guy was an asshole.

- _Sorry for taking up your precious time._ \- The Dark type was about to vomit just by looking at him. - _But we have an appointment with the King._ -

- _I pity you, having to deal with a brute like him._ \- Raphael got tired of being around them, and called the Delcatty to escort him.

- _Enough traveling around, I think it's time to return. There's A buffet waiting for me at home._ -

The Ralts and his guard then left the Kingdom, The Duo could only hope to never run into that entitled snob ever again.

...

  
Back in the business at hand, the duo had to get towards the Gym, and meet up with the King at last.

As expected, the building had guards all over the place, more than twice of those protecting the entirety of the city.

- _Hey, Over here!_ \- Some Linoones at the gate were calling from a distance. - _Our highness is getting tired of waiting._ \- The normal types escorted them inside. The halls were something straight out of a fairy tale: Mountains of food, coins, and even some pieces of art, and they haven't even reached the main room. The Poochyena noticed something odd about the guards; the closer they were all getting, their bodies could tremble more and more. This didn't speak wonders for this self-proclaimed monarch, if his own tropes are scared of him.

They all eventually reached the throne; where a Single Slaking was awaiting them, sitting in what it seems like a pile of expensive furniture, to accommodate his gigantic size.

- _ALL HAIL KING ANDREW SLADE II!_ \- The Linoones immediately kneeled upon looking at the Lazy Pokémon. - _WE BOW DOWN TO THE GREAT RULER OF PETALBURG._ -

Both The Poochyena and the Mudkip were confused at this behavior, and refused to move a finger, something that concerned the Normal types.

- _What the fuck are you doing? Kneel down before he losse…._ \- The Slaking then smacks his armchair with one fist, and the shaking earth caused by his might was enough to scare off the four Pokémon.

- _Must I remind you who gives the orders around here?…_ -

The Linoones refused to talk back, and just plead for his forgiveness. And that´s when the king set his eyes upon our duo, who were trembling after seeing him. - _I guess you two won't be needing more of an introduction. So I'm just gonna tell you how things work under my kingdom._ -

With a snap of a finger, the guards snatched The Poochyena´s bag, and gave it to him.

- _My forces saved your lives back there, and now they belong to me._ \- The Slaking then just straight up devours all the berries they had, all while they watched. - _I don´t know where you go this delicious threats, but you better start searching more of them_ -

- _Excuse me_ \- The Mudkip wasn´t able to understand, and his curiosity was bigger than his fear.- _But, what happens if we don´t get the berries?_ -

Both the Poochyena and the Linoones refused to believe what he just said; and the guards were about to beat him up for such insubordination.

- _Stop, don't do anything to him_ \- The king ordered.- _He's just a kid, probably doesn´t understand how this world truly works._ -

The Slaking, after taking a long breath, encouraged the starter to come closer.

- _You reminded me when I was a small Slakoth, I also had no idea about anything about this mess of a land._ \- The Mudkip was growing fond of his words, and listened in curiosity.- _Thankfully, My father, King Andrew Slade The First was here to guide me_.-

The Poochyena refused to thrust on the normal type, she knew he was luring her friend into a false sense of security, and began snarling in disapproval. Not that she could do anything else with the Linoones watching her every move.

- _In less than a year, he managed to have an army of Pokémon under his control, with his immeasurable strength and powerful personality._ \- The Mudkip was right in front of him, he got him where he wanted.- _And when he … passed away, I made sure to follow on his fucking footsteps._ -

The Slaking then smacked the little boy with a single swing, without getting off his throne; The Water type flew all over the room, and crashed straight into a wall.

- _MUDKIP!_ \- The Poochyena tried to help him, but the Guards were holding her back.

- _Don´t even try it you miserable mutt, you couldn't even save yourselves from those other savages._ \- The King then ordered to get those two out of his sight.- _You have a week to deliver the food, if you know what's good for you._ -

The Linoones grabbed the duo by force, and escorted them out of the Gym.

- _Mudkip, are you OK?_ \- The Poochyena was very concerned about her friend´s wellbeing.

- _I´m not sure_ \- The Starter didn't show to suffer any deep injury, but his mood was a different story- _Am I fine?_ -

- _You´re fine_ \- One the guards joined in the conversation.- _And good riddance, the doctor won't be able to heal you after what you did._ -

- _Consider yourself lucky for still being able to breath._ \- The other one replies.- _Specially since you´ll have to return to Route 102 to get more of those berries._ -

The Dark Type couldn´t believe what she just heard, they were about to throw them back with those other Poochyenas. This was bullshit, they won't be able to survive another encounter with her father and his pack. She was desperate to escape, but there were guards almost anywhere she looks; although, there was an entrance located on the west side of Petalburg, and no guards could be spotted outside. This was strange, but they had no other choice.

- _Mudkip! Go for the eye!_ \- After hearing the command, the Starter wasted no time throwing a Mud Slap at one of the Linoones while the Dark Type bit the arm off the other. Now free, the two ran away towards the exit as fast as possible, with the guards chasing after them.

But what none of them knew, is that some sort of Bird Pokémon was watching them near the aforementioned exit, with blood on her talons.

- _Interesting…. These two might be what we were looking for._ -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King Andrew is The Leader Norman equivalent of the Story, as the Angry Monarch who rules Petalburg with an iron fist.
> 
> Also, I really want apologize to all Wally fans; I really love the character, but Raphael has to be the way he is for story purposes; as well as to contrast more with our duo, specially with Poochyena.
> 
> I´m really excited for the upcoming Chapter, as it will feature some important events; including somethin we´ve been waiting for a very, very long time.
> 
> Thanks as always for reading, and I wish you all a nice day.


	6. Chapter 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In their way out of Petalburg, our duo runs into a particular bunch of Pokémon.

Once again, Our Duo had to run away to save their lives: They escaped from The Petalburg Kingdom by sheer luck, with only two Linoones chasing after them. The normal types were leagues faster than them, it was a matter of time before they get captured yet again. Poochyena thought fast, and told Mudkip to scatter; but that´ll only buy them little time before the inevitable. The Linoones were persistent, and nothing will prevent them from accomplishing their mission.

Or so they though, until a small golden Sphere fell out of a tree.

- _No way, Is this a real Nugget!_ \- They didn't waste time, and observed the mineral.- _We´re in luck, this will fit in with our collection of round objects._ \- The Duo could only stare in awe as the guards get distracted with such a useless object.

- _Over here_ \- A voice called them on top a nearby tree.- _Hurry up, that Nugget won't distract them forever._ \- The two followed the advice, and climbed to the top as fast as possible. By the time The Linoones put the Nugget away, the duo was already out of sight.

- _Damn, I can't believe we lost them. We are gonna get executed for this._ -

- _Not if we blame this on the gate patrols. Come on, let's return to Petalburg._ -

From a distance, our duo witnessed the two guards retreating, they were safe at last. However, they began to wonder who was the one that saved them, and why. - _Alright, I think the coast is clear_ \- The same voice from earlier could be heard.- _Good Job Team! Time to rendezvous for a celebration!_ \- In a distance, one could see two Pokémon climbing out of the same tree where the Nugget fell from: One was a Zigzagoon, and the other was a Dustox.

- _Oh jolly, that was a fun plan._ \- The Tiny Racoon Pokémon was literally jumping her way out.

- _That was a dangerous plan, that's what it was!_ \- The Bug Type, on the other hand, descended at a much slower pace. - _Who knows what would've happened if you didn't had that Nugget with you_.-

- _But Walter, you don't have to worry about that_ \- The Normal type tried to cheer up her friend.- _We succeeded, and that's all that truly matters._ -

These two Pokémon are having a nice interaction with each other, they even have names for each other. This was an surreal experience for our duo to see: The Mudkip was happy to see this, while the Poochyena couldn´t help but have her suspicions about them.

- _What are you two still doing here?_ \- The Voice then slightly pushed our duo out of hiding.- _Now don't be a stranger, and join the party._ -

As the two fell into the ground, they could see how the strangers were looking at them, with the Zigzagoon in particular staring with overwhelming joy. - _OH...MY...GOODNESS!_ \- The Normal type couldn't contain her excitement anymore, and rushed towards the Mudkip to get a closer look.- _I can't believe it, I have the chance to meet a real living Mudkip face to face, and he looks sooooo cute._ \- The starter was showered with love, he wasn't sure if he should back off or let it be.

The Poochyena wasn't having it however, and demanded to let go of him. The little girl got scared upon looking at the scarred Dark type, and quickly complied with the demand. - _I apologize for my pal Zoey here, she can get like this when she meets new Pokémon._ \- At last, the leader finally got in front of our due to introduce herself.

And this leader, was none other than a Taillow.

- _My name´s Tony, And is a pleasure to meet you two!_ \- This small bird then made a salute of respect to the pair.

The Mudkip was amazed upon seeing the other trio and their actions, but The Poochyena couldn't help but to suspect about their true intentions.

- _Thank you all for saving us._ \- The Starter of course was happy, it's been awhile since he met someone who didn't want to hurt or kill him.

- _There´s no need to thank us._ \- Tony pat Mudkip in the head.- _It's always a pleasure to help and protect our fellow Pokémon._ -

- _Alright, cut the crap._ -Poochyena wasn't having it, and knocked the wing off of her friend´s head.- _Why did you really help us? Or better yet, what do you want in return?_ -

- _Relax, we don't want nothing_ \- The Taillow couldn't help but admire her distrust towards them.- _And can´t you help us, is not an everyday thing to find a breathing living Mudkip in the wild._ -

- _Also known as the Mud Fish Pokémon._ \- Zoey joins in the conversation.- _And one of the three Starters of the Hoenn Region._ \- The duo was shocked at how much the Zigzagoon knew about Mudkips, and asked where she learned all of this. Zoey then reached out a bag hidden in some bushes, and retrieved a large old book she could barely carry.

- _This, is my Pokémon Encyclopedia_.- The Normal type showed the page featuring the Starter. Even though he couldn't read any of the text, the pictures of others of his kind was enough to make him stare at with wonder. Over 192 different Pokémon, of different shapes and sizes, coming from multiple ecosystems, all of them could be seen on each page of this marvelous document. Hariyamas, Electrikes, and even Shedinjas, among many others

- _Hold on, something´s not good._ \- The Mudkip breezed through the entire book, but the last page was the one with a scary-looking Steel Type with a Cross on it´s face, everything else was ripped out of the book.

- _I´m sorry, but those pages have been missing ever since I found the book._ \- Zoey explains to him.- _But that doesn't mean I won´t find them eventually._ -

The other three Pokémon watch in silence as the other two are having so much fun together.

- _So._ \- The Poochyena breaks the ice. - _What are you three doing in here?_ -

- _Let´s just say, we are travelers about to migrate into a better place._ -The dark type could only raise an eyebrow as those words came out of Tony´s mouth.

- _It´s not easy to survive in these lands, not with those Petalburg guards stealing all the food._ \- Walter explains.- _We have to leave, and we gotta do it now._ -

- _Well, I wish you good luck with that._ \- The Poochyena smiled for a moment.- _This was fun, but I think is time we go our separate ways._ -

- _Owww, We are leaving?_ \- The Mudkip was a little sad now that his playtime with Zoey and the book were over, but he had to continue his journey with his friend. Both Zoey and Will waved and wish them the best of luck, but Tony couldn't help but just wonder.

- _Hey Wait up!!_ \- The Taillow shouts, wondering about the potential of those two.- _You guys don't need to leave; how about we all travel together?_ \- Tony´s proposal caused quite the shock to our duet: The Mudkip was more than excited to travel with more friends, but the Poochyena was skeptical about this.

But when you think about it, that really sounds like an incredible idea: Mudkip, Poochyena, Taillow, Dustox, Zigzagoon. The five of them can cover a lot of ground together, and achieve far more than each of them individually. Or like Mudkip once said, with their strengths combined, nothing could stop them.

- _So, what do you say?_ \- Walter asked, upon seeing the smiles on the duo's face.

- _We´re gonna have so much fun together._ -Zoey continues.- _Like a big happy family.-_

Family. That word triggered something inside the dark type, upon hearing it just once.

- _I´m sorry, but we can't join you._ \- They could all hear the sadness in her voice. Not even the Mudkip questioned her, he understood why she said that.

-Wait, why you don´t wanna hang out us?- Tony questions, but the Poochyena stays quiet.

- _Hey, she says she doesn't want to join._ -Mudkip speaks out, keeping his guard up.- _Respect her wishes._ -

- _But, we cannot do this trip without you._ \- Walter tries to convince her.- _We need your help, both you and the Mudkip._ -

He shouldn't have said that.

- _So that's what this is about._ \- The Poochyena now understood everything.- _You don't want us around, you just want to have Mudkip under your command._ -

If she was in doubt before, then that statement made her sure about her decisions. She and the Mudkip didn't wanna deal with this anymore, and move on with their journey. They were getting away, Tony had to something to not miss this opportunity; so, as a final desperate attempt, The Taillow flew right in front of them, blocking all possible ways.

- _You do know there´s only one way this could possibly end._ \- Poochyena then began to snarl at them.

- _I do_ \- Tony didn't stand a chance against them, even with her team.- _That´s why I am challenging you to a duel, one on one._ \- The Dark type didn´t have time for this, but she agrees on listening, if it means not having to deal with those assholes any longer.

- _You and Me Girl, no help from our friends._ \- The Taillow was getting pumped up.- _If I win, you two get to join our team, and we will travel together as only friends.-_ Of course, The Poochyena refuses this crazy proposal, considering it just senseless violence.

- _But if you win, then WE join your team._ \- Those words really shocked everyone in the area.

- _So, What do you say, shall we…._ \- A Tackle coming right straight to the bird already gave away the answer.

The Taillow extended her wings,and flew sky high; She had the upper hand when it comes to terrain, there's nothing that stopped her from bombarding the opponent with a barrage of Pecks to every inch of the Poochyena´s fragile body. The Mudkip watched in horror as his friend was attacked in such brutal fashion, but even he could notice how calmed The Dark Type was reacting to all of this. All those Pecks did cause quite the pain, but this pain meant nothing to her, not anymore.

Tony may be a fast opponent, but her attacks were as predictable as they could be; it only took about a minute to predict her movement patterns, and strike back with a vicious Tackle. Our Poochyena didn't hold anything back; with her opponent knocked out, she rushed in and bit on one of her talons. Tony couldn´t escape, the grip was too strong to let go, but wasn´t hard enough to cause serious injuries.

But before anyone could expect the worst, Poochyena slammed the bird into the floor, before letting her go completely.

- _You know what, this isn't even worth it._ -

The Mudkip got to her side, with a sad expression on his face, and the two silently left the route, for once and for all.

- _Listen, we are really sorry about this._ \- Walter mentions, while he and Zoey help Tony up.- _Maybe it´s for the best if we….._ -

- _Save it_.- The Poochyena sighs, as she makes one final decision.- _You can follow us if you want, I don't give a fuck about that anymore._ -

Everyone cheered in happiness upon listening those words. Mudkip went ahead and hugged the trio, excited to travel with Zoey and the others, and to had made even more friends on his journey. - _Miss Tony, Mister Walter, Miss Zoey; We´re so happy to meet you_.-

That's when the trio realized, neither of those two had a name of their own.

- _I got the perfect names for them._ \- Zoey shouted with joy- _How about we call them Miles The Mudkip, and Phoebe the Poochyena._ -

- _Miles, I love it._ \- The Mudkip Smiled upon hearing of his new name.

- _Meh, I've been called worse._ \- Poochyena secretly liked her name as well, but prefers not to show it.- _Now move it, we've been here for far too long_.- Under those orders, the FIve Pokémon finally left Route 104, to head towards Petalburg Forest.

Tony was the last one to go; smiling to herself about her success, as she fully recovered from the battle

- _Is a pleasure to meet you too, Phoebe and Miles._ -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it was about to time to introduce new team members. Even though their meeting with the duo was ... fairly rough, and maybe a tad rushed, I can see this trio becoming such amazing friends for Miles and Phoebe in the near future.  
> Speaking off, We finally have names for the Duo. Took me long enough.
> 
> The Encyclopedia will be the replacement for The Pokédex for the story; It´ll be very useful for this journey, believe me.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading, Hope you all enjoyed it, and I wish you the best of days.


	7. Chapter 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our group begans their journey, by traversing Petalburg Woods.  
> A place with both familiar, and new things awaiting them.

- _Everyone, Everyone!_ -

Among the deepest part of the Petalburg Woods, a single voice was shouting to anyone who would listen to its words of fear. - _Everyone, There's A Poochyena on the loose!_ \- A small Shroomish warned all the local Pokémon about this dangerous individual coming towards them.

When this Dark type finally arrived alongside four other Pokémon, pandemonium strikes. - _Oh no, They are back!_ \- The Scars on the Pokémon´s face was the icing on the cake.- _They´re coming for us, run for your lives!_ \- Phoebe witnessed how everyone escapes from her in absolute terror, just by appearance alone. This wasn't something new to her, but it was such an annoyance every single time it happens.

- _Well, that's Petalburg Woods for you._ \- Tony remarks as the bird introduces this new area to the rest of the group.

These woods were small, and somehow expansive at the same time: Tall trees cover the sunlight with an eternal shadow, vegetation is a large as one could imagine, and never ending amount of Pokémon hiding behind the near pitch-dark surroundings. The eye sights of both Phoebe and Miles had difficulty adapting to the low brightness, it was almost as dark as a night on Route 102; thank goodness it was early in the morning, our duo would´ve been vulnerable if the sunlight vanished from the sky.

- _It´s gonna take a day or two to reach the other end of the woods._ \- The Taillow informs, while taking a look at the surroundings.- _Looks like the coast is clear, we better move out before the Kingdom sends any of its collectors._ \- The Five Pokémon then proceed to walk on the main road; and with everyone else afraid of Phoebe, this trip will hopefully go out without a hitch. But one can never be too careful.

Our group keeps scrolling at a regular pace across the woods: Phoebe and Tony keep an eye out for any danger, Miles and Zoey observe with wonder at this unfamiliar environment, and Walter was overwhelmed by a sense of concern; the place is not hostile, and yet The Dustox shakes in fear like he's about to collapse.

- _Buddy, Is everything Ok?_ \- His behavior didn't go unnoticed by the others, Zoey was the first to try to help him out.

- _No, not everything._ \- By the way his body acted, and the gestures he displays, this was serious stuff.

\- _Pals, Can we take a look at something around here? Is very important to me._ -

Phoebe was against this idea, they can't afford to waste any time around here, but Tony and the rest are on the Bug Type´s side.- _We have enough time to check on his stuff, the Kingdom won´t be collecting food any time soon._ -

- _Fine, it's your choice_.- The Dark Type waits until Walter leads the others before she and Mudkip could follow them.

She doesn't trust them after all, not yet at least.

...

It took a while, but The Dustox and company reached a couple of trees in the middle of the Woods. There was nothing special inside them, nothing that could make them stand out. Good.

- _Hello…. Is anyone there_.- Walter whispers as quietly as one can be.- _It's me Walter._ -

From there, a small Wurmple comes out of the Trees, identifies him, and takes a look at the area.- _The coast is clear, we can come out!._ -

Within seconds, a small number of Wurmples rushed in to smother Walter in a huge group hug. - _Aww, thank you. I missed you guys too._ -

- _Ahhh, It's A Poochyena, and a Taillow!_ \- one of the Bug types spotted Phoebe, and everyone hide behind Walter; he acted fast and told everyone they're friends of him, and managed to calm things down just a little bit. The small bugs were so concerned about Phoebe and Tony, they didn't even notice the living Mudkip right in front of them.

The remaining quartet stared in awe as the Hive displays so much affection to each other, sincere unconditional affection, something they have never experienced in their lives.

- _So … Do any of you have a family as well?_ \- Tony tried to break the awkward silence, by asking an even more awkward question.

- _I ... never met my mother_.- Phoebe´s answer came out of nowhere.- _Only had my old man and other siblings, and you can guess how well that shit went._ -Her scars were enough proof.

- _And Phoebe is the only family I have._ \- Miles states with an adorable smile on his face.

- _But please, don´t makes us interact with anyone of her family._ -

- _My family were cool, but were way too strict for my liking._ \- The Taillow joins in with her own answer.

\- _I needed to travel on my own, and prove then I can take care of myself._ -

- _What about you Zoey?_ \- Miles was so curious about her family; With how cheerful and friendly she is, she must have an incredible upbringing. Right...right? But no, The Zigzagoon got really sad after hearing him, and refused to say a word.

- _Wow, I´m so sorry Zoey._ -

- _Is alright._ \- She forgives him.- _You didn't knew, none of you knew._ \- She was right, not even Tony was informed of her childhood experiences.- _But that's in the past, and I must move on_.- Zoey returned to her cheerful attitude, as she was surrounded by her beloved friends.

- _Wait a minute, where is mom and dad?_ \- Walter could only see his siblings, but his parents were nowhere to be found.

- _They went to reach the berries for the kingdom._ \- One of the Wurmples- _But they should've come back here by now._ \- Everyone on the perimeter heard that last statement, and the concerns rose because of it.

- _We better go search for them before is too late._ \- Walter didn't hesitate to take charge on this situation.- _Tony, can you take care of the others until we get back?_ -

- _Of course, you can count on me._ \- The Taillow agrees on helping, and the remaining four rushed into the forest and began searching.

...

With all local Pokémon still hiding, the group had a hard time looking for the parents. It would take a lot of time to search around the entire woods, and they didn't had that much time. Maybe if Phoebe could identify their smell, she might track them with ease; the Poochyena found a similar scent to both Walter and the Wurmples from a distance, with everyone following her lead; but at the same time, she also caught another smell, a familiar smell, one she was way too familiar with. Let's just hope her mind is playing games with her, and not what she things it is.

But no. Upon reaching almost the end of the woods, Walter could see his parents, a couple of Dustox as well, cornered and threatened by a malicious looking Pokémon.

- _Listen up, I'm only gonna say this once._ \- A Poochyena stared at the couple with a cold expression on her face.- _You're gonna tell us where you hide your food, and nobody gets hurt. If you Scream or do something funny, then I´ll kill both you, and your family._ -

Phoebe was shocked, to say the least. They were of the same species, but the two couldn´t be any more different: She might have more scars, but there's still some hope and innocence deep within herself, as small as it can be; the other one, however, has lost it all, you could see that just by looking at her cold emotionless stare. Aside from her expressions, this new Poochyena looked a bit older, and the only mark she has is an A symbol carved on her arm. The Poochyena displays an aura of intimidation never before seen by our own dark type, only comparable to that of her poor excuse of a father figure.

- _Phoebe, do you recognize that meanie?_ \- Miles tries to whisper to his friend, as the past memories still haunt his mind. The other Poochyena didn't look like she belongs to any of the local packs, and the symbol is not present on any of the territories. So, she´s either from a brand new pack; or like our own Poochyena, she's going independent.

Hidden within the bushes, the group looked the terrific situation from a distance: Walter was concerned about his parents; Miles and Phoebe were scared of this familiar foe; and Zoey got anxious upon looking at the aforementioned symbol, but she´s unable to figure out why.

They had to do something, and had to do it quickly.

- _Who the fuck´s in there!_ \- Of course the Dark Type would be able to detect Phoebe´s scent as well. - _Show yourself before I come over there myself._ \- That's when they realise, she was only one Pokémon, there's no way she can take the four of them on her own. Caution was the name of the game, even if they can outnumber her, she can still hurt one of them.

Just one strike, just one move, and the four Pokémon quickly surrounds the foe, keeping both the guard, and their distance, always up. - _Fuck this_ \- The Poochyena knew this a fight she can´t win, specially against three fully evolved Pokémon - _Their food is not worth this shit._ -

She proceeds to run away, without even wondering about Phoebe, or even Miles presence. But that doesn´t matter, what truly matters is that Walter´s parents are safe now, and is about to time to reunite with the rest of the family.

...

The group didn't waste any more time, and returned to the main nest, where all the Wurmples received both their parents, and their big brother, in a big familiar hug. - _Thank goodness everyone is still alright._ \- Our Dustox was crying upon reuniting with his entire family.- _I don´t know what I would've done if I lost any of you_.-

As the family cheers, Tony catches on with the others. - _So the parents really were ambushed by another Poochyena?_ \- The Taillow asks, after looking at the fear and concerned within their eyes; Seeing such a scary, and yet such a familiar looking Pokémon must be a hard thing to experience. Phoebe wondered the most; she thought Poochyenas only resided in her homeland, but that's no longer the truth.

\- _That sounds intense, I wonder where she came from?_ -

- _The Alphas_.- One of the parents responded to her question.- _She's with that cursed gang._ -

- _Thank goodness it was only one this time._ \- The other one continued. _\- Because I´d rather deal with the Kingdom than risk running into more of them._ -

- _Well, that's … something._ \- Walter was trembling upon hearing those words.- _But I guess that's One more thing to worry about on our trip._ -

- _Big brother, do you really have to go?_ \- The Wurmples were all dropping tears of sadness.-

- _I really don't want to leave either, but we all know the rule upon coming of age._ \- The entire family was upset, having to let children go to make sure there's enough food for the others is as heartbreaking as it can be. But that's what it has to be done to survive.

- _Please, remember to visit us whenever you can._ \- The Parents joined in with the crying.- A _nd don´t forget, we are always here for you if you need it._ \- So, one last time, the bug types hugged together, as they bid farewell to Walter.

The group was so moved by the display of affection, they couldn't help but to join in as well, before leaving them for good. The collectors weren't here yet, it's better if the group leave the woods as soon as possible, while there's still sunlight up in the sky.

- _You have quite the lovable family._ \- Miles says to Walter as the five keep on running.

- _I know right._ \- The Dustox replies in return, with a smile on his face.- _I was lucky to have them, and I'm more than grateful for everything they did for me_.

- _Having a good family shouldn't be something to be lucky of._ \- That phrase didn't sit well with Phoebe, with her own terrible family

\- _Or to be fucking grateful for._ -

- _But whether or not our families were good or not, I´m more than happy to have you all as my friends._ \- Zoey states in a very bittersweet manner.- _Which reminds me, does anyone know where are we heading to next?_ -

- _If the Mudkip´s map is correct._ \- Tony lead the group as she flies at moderate speed.

\- _We are only a few routes away from our new destination: Rustboro City._ -

With a new target set, our group of travelling Pokémon ran as fast as the wind allows them, without any care in the world.

Is funny, they only met for only a day, and already look like a big happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time we get to focus on Walter and his family, while exploring Petalburg Woods.
> 
> And about this new Poochyena; she´s a member of The Alphas, who are the run´s equivalent of Team Aqua.  
> Both the character and the gang in general will be flesh out in future chapters.
> 
> Thanks as always for reading, and I´ll see you next time


	8. Chapter 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their path to Rustboro City, our group will have some interesting interactions with each other.

With determination, sweat, and a lot of luck; our group of Pokémon got out of Petalburg Woods, just a few moments before one could spot the dark skies of the night. Now they are all standing on the second half of Route 104, a place neither five have ever seen before.

It was getting dark, and everyone felt too tired to continue; they had to spend the night somewhere, if they want to traverse through these areas properly. Luckily for them, right in front of the exit to the woods, there was an old building. It's an old flower shop, which is ironic considering flowers are the only plants not overwhelming the entire facility.  
  
After a quick check, our group settled in and prepared to sleep. Tony and her friends got close to one another, while Phoebe kept her distance from them. Miles was conflicted, he had to choose between both of his closest of friends.  
  
- _Sorry guys, but I´ll stay near Phoebe._ \- The Mudkip then lied close to the Poochyena, as he's the only one who could stay close to her. - _Is alright, we will still be here if you need something._ \- Zoey responded - _Good night everyone, I hope you all have pleasant dreams._ –  
  
Easier said than done; as everyone already fell asleep, the starter Pokémon´s concern about the group's distance kept him awake. He tried to get in the middle of them, and lower the gap; but he didn't want to leave Phoebe alone, and came back to her side.

...

  
On the next morning, the quintet gathered inside the flower shop to discuss their plans for the day. Tony took the initiative, and looked at the surroundings before anyone else could wake up. - _Thanks to the good old map, we know Rustboro City is just a few miles from here._ \- She didn't waste a chance to give indications and tell the others what to do. - _And the area seems to be clean, we can go there at our own pace._ -  
  
Most of the group was relieved to hear they won't have to battle anyone for now. - _Good grief, when was the last time we had a peaceful journey during our adventure?_ \- Walter states.  
  
- _A calm stroll down the Route sounds like fun_. - Zoey adds in _.- Maybe we can even participate into a race to see who arrives there first._ -  
  
- _I don't know what a race is, but that sounds really fun._ \- Miles was really into having fun. - _Oh, you´re on now!!!-_  
Tony already knew she had that race in the bag.  
  
- _Excuse, sorry to interrupt the moment._ \- Phoebe had to be the straight mon here and bring her teammates back into reality. - _Those Alpha grunts are still on the loose, we can't just fuck around like nothing bad is ever gonna happen, and that's not true._ -  
  


Unfortunately, she was right; danger might lurk around these areas, they had to be careful if they want to survive. This is the new region of Hoenn after all. Phoebe didn't hesitate to move on, while everyone else follow her lead feeling bummed out. Miles was sad, his friends were sad; nobody should be sad, so he headed next to the Poochyena and try to talk with her.  
  
- _Buddy, why did you say such mean things to them?_ \- He wonders.

- _You know full well we can´t let our guards down._ \- She responds. – _Not to mention how rocky our first meeting with those three was to begin with._ -  
  
- _That´s true, but they were just having fun._ \- The starter began to wonder. - _Don´t you like having fun?_ \- That question really resonated within the Poochyena´s head.

- _I … never had a chance to have fun_ \- Her tone lowered down. - _I couldn't afford to enjoy things, always had to stay alert for any danger. That, was my fun._ -  
  
- _Wow. that sounds no good_. - Miles teared up a little. - _But that was in the past, we now have the chance to live wonderful experiences, with people we can call friends._  
  
- _If you need anything, don´t forget we are always here for you._ \- Those were his last words, before heading back with the others, she needed some time for herself. Phoebe thought about what he said; but, can she really allow herself to be happy, to share nice moments with other People?  
  
After all, they were the only “good” people she met.  
  
  
Meanwhile, the trio cheered up a little after the conversation, but still had to keep their guards up as they continue walking. Miles got behind them, and tried to start a conversation. - _Hey, is it Ok if I ask something personal?_ \- The Mudkip wants to know both sides of the conversation; Tony and company thought it for a moment, before allowing him to proceed. This is gonna get awkward, but they couldn't say no to him.  
  
\- _Assuming Phoebe wants to be your friend, would you three accept her just like that, no fights and stuff?_ -  
  
Out of everything he could´ve asked, why he had to choose the most awkward question of them all. Everyone on the room, even Phoebe, hide their face out of cringe and shame. He's A child, sure, but he shouldn't say these things out of the blue, and in public.  
  
- _Wow, you sure got us into a tough spot-_ Tony still has to answer him, and had to be careful about causing more problems that they already have. - _Is not that we don't want to be friends. -_  
  
- _Because of course we do._ \- Zoey steps in, speaking from the bottom of her heart. - _Phoebe IS an amazing person, and the incident from earlier shows she truly cares about us._ \- Phoebe felt, strange upon hearing those words. It was the first time someone besides Miles says something positive about her. Insults, she knows them all, but cero compliments.  
  
- _But friendship is a collaborative game._ \- Walter, still shaken by the initial shock, has to be the one to deliver the harsh truth. - _If both sides refuse to give enough effort, the friendship will never work, even if one really tries its best._ \- After that, everyone stayed silent, and continued walking without even looking at each other. This conversation has been quite the eye opener for the group, for better and for worst.

...

  
Just a few blocks away from the flower shop, and our group already come across a huge river standing between them, and the road towards Rustboro; to add insult to injury, the bridge build to traverse this body of water was long destroyed, leaving nothing more than a dangerous piles of rubble and debris, making more than impossible to traverse through. Tony and Walter can fly, sure, but the other three won't have it that easy. Not to mention, neither the Taillow nor the Dustox were strong enough to carry one Pokémon. If they want to continue their journey, they'll have to swim their way to the other side.

- _Hang on a minute._ \- Walter was curious about something. - _Does Miles even know how to swim?_ \- As far as they knew, the little Mudkip never had the need, or the chance to. That was one of the things neglected by his past insolation and something he´ll have to learn sooner rather than later. And let's not even mention Phoebe´s lack of experience swimming too.

So, Zoey took some distance, before jumping right into the river. Our duo panicked, as on their friend was about to drown; but the others didn't even flinch, they knew that Zigzagoon really well: In just a few seconds, the normal type rose happily from the water.

- _This is gonna be amazing!!!-_ Zoey was swimming around in circles without any care.- _I can teach them how to swim, and we are gonna have such a nice time together.-_ Miles was obviously happy for this, but Phoebe had her concerns; not because of the having fun aspect, but due to her fear of sinking and drowning. However, what other choice did they had, go back and deal with those guards of Petalburg. No, they need to do this.

- _Alrighty, then come with me_ \- Zoey encouraged both of our heroes to jump into the water. - _Swimming is easy, just need to keep a cool mind, and this is piece of cake_. - Miles was the first to go, and of course, he's a natural at this; the Water type starter was in his element, and also began to swim around in circles at amazing speed. - _This is incredible! I can breathe underwater!_ \- He experimented as much as he could with this, Zoey even played some games in the water with him to get him to speed.

Phoebe on the other hand, could only look from afar as she refuses to put a foot into the water, witnessing how the others were enjoying themselves together. Tony and Walter even had some fun flying around. the only thing she could do is stare at the river, and her reflection; that's when memories resurfaced. - _Hey look, is that weak ass girl again.-_ Those awful memories of her own siblings beating her up at every chance they got.- _Get up girly, and try to fight back._ \- She may look like them, one of the reasons she hates looking at a mirror; but she's not like them, she has people she that truly cares, and that treats her like an actual person.

Maybe it's time to return that thrust.

- _Guys, can you please give me a hand with this?_ \- As soon as those words came out of her mouth, Miles and Zoey got close to her, and help her to get into the water. At first our Poochyena struggled to keep herself afloat, but got the hang of it after a while, and she like it. Who would've guessed swimming was so relaxing, and so serene?

- _So, about that race from earlier_ \- Zoey saw how her friend was enjoying herself, and wanted to make things a little more fun. - _Wanna see if we can out speed Miles?_ -

- _Sure, let's do it._ \- Phoebe knew it was a losing battle, but decided to try it anyways.  
- _So that's what a race is, I´m all for it._ \- The Mudkip responds.

With Tony and Walter acting as judges, the three Pokémon swam as fast as possible; Our Water starter of course wins by a longshot, so it became more of a battle between the duo. And in the end, they both reached the finish line first.

Nobody won the race, but everyone won something from that experience.

They wanted to keep swimming at the river, but the sun already reached its highest point, and had to get to Rustboro before the night arrives.  
- _That race was fun_ \- Tony says in a cocky tone. - _But now is time to find out who's really the fastest of this gang._ \- Without objections; Tony, Miles, Walter, Zoey and Phoebe ran as fast they could, to continue their journey towards the iconic City.

This group might be an odd one, but Phoebe couldn't ask for better friends. Although the non-existing presence of any dangerous Pokémon concerns her, but she's glad to have a day to have fun rather without having to deal with any fighting to survive.

And believe me, that's a rare thing nowadays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small chapter focused on developing Phoebe´s relationship with the other group members, as well as to let them have a small bit of fun while they still can. That´s all there is to it.
> 
> Thanks as always for reading, and I wish you all a wonderful day.


	9. Chapter 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally arrives at the City of Rustboro; and their first impressions are, less than ideal.

Things have been going smoothly in the last couple of days, as the group managed to reach Rustboro City, before the peak of an afternoon sunset. As a matter of fact, things are way too pacific around these areas: Minus the occasional Pokémon strolling around, the entrance was nearly exposed, with no security to speak of.  
  
- _I´m not gonna lie_ \- Tony has a disappointed expression on her face. - _I was expecting something better, something much, bigger._ –  
- _Meh, this is still better than my homeland._ \- Phoebe responds.  
  
- _I don't know, maybe we should give it a chance._ \- Zoey states, being the only one optimistic about this.  
\- _After all, we traveled far and wide just to get here._ -  
  
- _Yeah, let's do it._ \- Miles shouts to support his friend.  
  
- _As long as we don't deal with any more danger. Is fine by me._ \- And Walter finished the conversation, before the five of them set their foot inside the city.  
  
  
The first impression of the community residing there was, pretty solid to say the least; all the residents were all acting fairly peacefully, with no desires to screw each other up; well, most of the time. This was such a decent chance of pace compared to both the pack's territory, and the Kingdom. Speaking of Petalburg, the security here was tamer in comparison, almost a third of King Andrew´s Domain; not many guards around, just enough to protect the area. No more, no less, just the bare minimum.  
  
Upon the five Pokémon arrival, everyone's reaction was as mixed as one could imagine: Some were shocked and amazed upon looking at Miles, others were scared at the presence of Phoebe, and nobody paid any attention to the rest of the group. At this point, most of the residents had no other choice but to leave them alone and move on with their day.  
  
- _I like it here._ \- Miles states, as he thinks this place could be their perfect home.  
  
- _Don´t get your hopes up._ \- Phoebe responds to bring the Starter back to reality. - _The civilians might not be assholes, but we don´t know about the ones who run the place._ -  
  
- _You know, now that you mention it._ \- Zoey wonders. - _I wonder who is really in charge around here. Nobody from that crowd seemed to have authority over the others._ -  
  
- _Maybe nobody´s leading._ \- Tony suggests. - _They might be just like us, just a bunch of Pokémon trying to survive together._ -  
  
- _Maybe, but that's something ... hard to believe._ \- Walter stutters. - _Our best bet now is to ask someone about how things really work around here._ \- If only things were that easy; but no, none of the local population refused to even look at their general direction.  
  
- _Looks at those dirty fellas_. - Said a Skitty from afar, right next to a Geodude. - _Must be a bunch of crazy mons who got out of the wilderness._ -  
- _They look hungry, perhaps they are here to hunt us. -_ Not even a fellow Zigzagoon was free from insulting them. - _One of them is a Poochyena after all._ -  
  
- _And that poor Mudkip, he already got corrupted too._ \- Another Taillow commented, without a single hint of subtlety _.- Perhaps the leaders should try to fix a problem for once, and get these scum out of the city._ \- Our group was not welcome there, if the verbal abuse and negative aura in general weren't enough indicators. They might as well leave the place before their disgust transforms into hate.  
  
  
Phoebe and the rest didn't hesitate to reach the exit in the other side of town. But before one of them could set a foot out, a strange Pokémon stood in the middle of the road. It was a bug, a white small bug; with brown claws, two antennae, and a small pair of wings. There´s no doubt, this fella was none other, than a Nincada.  
  
- _Hello there… Can we help you?_ \- Walter tries to communicate with the fellow Bug Type.  
- _Yeah._ \- Nincada replied cheerfully. - _I'm kinda lost around here, first time on the surface. Can you please tell where I am exactly?_ -  
  
That's strange, this place was clearly Rustboro City, no way anyone could miss that. And even more strange, the eyes of the trainee Pokémon don't seem to respond to any movement around, even when Miles waved his arms out of curiosity.  
  
- _Excuse me, what are you doing?_ \- He can still sense his movement, probably using his antennae. Zoey then checked the encyclopedia and get to the bottom of this.  
  
- _Due to living most of their lives underground._ \- The Zigzagoon reads out loud. - _Nincadas are nearly blind, and are very sensible to sunlight._ -  
  
- _Wait, I do live underground._ \- Nincada was shock to hear someone describing him, when they only met him a few minutes ago.  
\- _How do you know about my upbringing?_ -  
  
- _Is thanks to our encyclopedia._ \- Miles states cheerfully. - _The magic book that knows everything about us. It even told me cool things about Mudkips._ \- The Nincada got curious about the book, but didn´t react at all upon listening about the water type.  
Perhaps he never heard about any of the starters back home.  
  
- _Wait, if you live underground, then what the fuck are you doing out here_. - Phoebe wonders, keeping her guard up if he tries to do anything funny.

- _Is boring to stay underground, no danger, no excitement. That's not a proper way to live._ \- He responds. - _I wanna truly live, and try my luck in the outside world._ -  
  
\- _Try your luck, that's absurd._ \- Walter speaks his concerns. - _Do you have any idea of the dangers lurking around at every corner. What about your natural predators?_ -  
  
- _If any Taillow wants to get their hand one me, they´ll have to go through these._ \- The Nincada then shows his razor-sharp claws, posing with them to trying to look cool. - _I can take those Bird-Brains anytime, anywhere._ -  
  
- _If you´re so brave, then come and get me!!!_ \- Tony wanted to test his guts, after being baffled at his nonsensical speech. The Bug type just now realized the presence of the flying type, and prepared himself for a fight to the death.  
  
- _I´m just kidding, I don't want to eat you._ \- The Taillow chuckles a bit. - _Nincadas are not worth hunting, they go right into the talons._ -  
  
This new fella really got the attention of everyone in the group; he truly has the guts, and the desire to fulfill his dream, even if it´s really misguided. Is no surprise that Miles offered him a chance to join them on their journey; Tony really likes him, Zoey and Walter were curious/concerned about him, and Phoebe already knew she doesn't have a say in this, but she agreed given the bug type was just an idiot and not an asshole.  
  
- _I don't know._ \- The Nincada doubts about this sudden proposal. - _I need some time to think about… of course I'm in, you guys sound like a cool bunch of individuals. My name is Nate, and I´m so happy to meet all of you._ \- So, with such a heck of an introduction; our five characters welcomed Nate into their group. A group of six, just like a traditional Pokémon team.  
  
  
However, even with a new recruit, and another mouth to feed, their main problem still remains: they were still unwelcomed in the city, and have to find another place to live. If only they could talk to the ones in charge. And that's when Nate realized something: when the bug type first arrived, he could hear other people complain about their leaders, and something about a Devon Building; whatever that things is.  
  
The group might as well try to search that building; they were still unsure if they should stay on the city, but it won't kill them to try. It only took a few minutes to find the building, located right next to the destroyed gym: the place was indeed the main building of Devon Corporation, the most powerful company in Hoenn, and the tallest construction around. It was pretty obvious the leaders use this place as a base of operations.

…

  
The facility only suffered internal damages, but the structure remains untouched; this was the property of an important corporation, so of course people put more care into building it than something more important, like a hospital, or a school, or even a Pokémon gym.  
  
- _Crap, that girl was right. There's a Mudkip in the city._ \- The security consisted of only a bunch of Geodudes; our group was able to pass through them with no problems, they were scared of Miles and his water typing. It only took them three floors, just three floors to reach the door to the main office.  
  
- _Excuse me._ \- One of the Geodudes grew a backbone and intercepted the group. _\- What are your intentions with our leader exactly?_ -  
- _We´re not planning to kill anyone if that's what you're wondering._ \- Phoebe comments.  
  
- _Me and my friends just want to talk, to try to reach an agreement. That´s it._ \- Tony follows up. That convinced the Rock type, and allowed them to move forward into the office; where they were received by a blue Pokémon, with a big red nose.  
  
- _Miss Noisette_ \- The guard greeted the Nosepass like a president, because she might as well be the president of the entire city. - _We have someone who want a word with you._ -  
  
- _Very well Gwendolyn_ \- The president already saw the Mudkip, so sending the geodudes was a waste of resources. - _What do you want to talk about? -_  
- _We just arrived here in our journey to survive._ \- Tony acted as the spokesperson in this case. - _And we want to ask to be a part of this community_.-  
  
- _No way._ \- Miss Noisette responded. - _The city has not enough resources to take care of a bunch of young vagabonds._ \- No wonder where the citizens got their vocabulary from, and our group was not happy about those insults. But they had to endure, last thing they need now is to start conflict with them.  
  
- _Perhaps we could prove to be of much assistance working for you._ \- Walter tries to convince her- _We can help you hunt and collect food and resources at efficient rate._ -  
  
- _I don't need any of the help._ \- Miss Noisette replies. - _I only work with the best in the business, ones that can bring the best results, with the least investment._ -  
  
- _Bullshit_.- Phoebe snapped at the Nosepass.- _I can see you gaving all the important roles to your best friends._ \- And just when the president was about to defend herself from this outlandish claim of bias, a bunch of Geodudes and Arons arrived at the room with a sign literally saying: Thank you Guinevere for being such an amazing friend.  
  
By the time the bunch realized the awkward situation they caused, didn't hesitate to walk back slowly and get out of the office in complete silence.  
  
- _Like I was saying._ \- Guinevere continues. - _I hired my friends, because they are the people I trust the most, and I promised the city I´d only put trustworthy people in charge._ -  
  
- _Yeah, I remember that._ \- Gwen says to back her up. - _She said that after giving everyone in town a bunch of free pokéblocks and …._ -  
- _The point is… I can't just put hire anyone into our ranks, specially some children without experience who just arrived here._ \- She has a point, unfortunately. Although, the president then set his eyes on Miles, and imagined how much can a starter Pokémon provide under her command. – _However, since you have that Mudkip of yours; I´ll give you all a chance to get in, if he can hold his own in a fight._ -  
  
- _A Fight?_ \- Miles was confused at this sudden change of attitude. - _Fight how?_ -  
To prove himself, both He and the Nosepass will take on the oldest sport in the book: A Gym battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a community trying to emulate the human society, some aspects of that society were, invitable: everyone grows wary of this bunch of children; including Guinevere Noisette, their leader and the Roxanne Equivalent of this story.
> 
> In other news, in this chapter debuts our newest member: Nate the Nincada. I originally wanted to introduce this character later; but since I actually caught him before the gym battle, I thought why not put him earlier as well. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, where Miles will have his hardest challenge yet.  
> Thanks as always for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and I´ll see you next time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Noisette challenged Miles to an official Gyma battle, to see if the group remains on Rustboro or not.

- _Are out of your fucking mind?_ \- Phoebe wasn't fond of Miss Noisette´s proposal. - _There's no way in hell we would allow Miles to fight you alone._ \- Even if the Nosepass followed her word about letting them into her community, forcing the inexperienced Mudkip into a battle was too much of a risk.

- _I don´t know why are you complaining!_ \- Replied the president- _Since I´m basically giving you a chance to join us, something you should be really grateful for._ -

\- _The one who should be thankful is you, for us to tolerate your bullshit for this long._ \- The Poochyena knew this place wasn't worth the effort, and the group was about to leave; that valuable Mudkip, and all of his useless friends, were getting away. Miss Noisette had to do something to not lose those valuable goods.

- _You´re right, and I deeply apologize for that. So how about this; if he wins this friendly spar, you will become important members; and if he losses, you'll still be accepted here with open arms. So, what do you say?_ \- The statement shocked both the group, and the guards alike; and before anyone could say anything, the president told our heroes to meet her at the gym in about an hour, while Gwen escorts them out of the Devon building.

...

Back on the streets, the local citizens kept staring at the group with fear and disgust. - _The fuck are you looking at!!_ \- Phoebe words were enough to make them leave, and mind their own business. - _I don't thrust that president_ , n _ot after her sudden change of attitude when we threaten to leave. -_

- _She´s desperate, that's for sure._ \- Tony states with a grin on her face. - _They really want Miles on their side, or maybe they are just afraid. We should capitalize on that._ -

- _No way, we are not even sure if Miles truly stands a chance. He hadn't even used a single Water Type since we met._ \- Walter intervenes, with a solid argument. - _Is better to just leave while we still can. Nate, do you know what lies where you came from?_ -

- _I lived underground, remember._ \- The Nincada responds back. – _I have zero knowledge of the outside world; I just recently started my own journey._ -

- _Can we please stop arguing?_ \- Zoey snaps. - _Have anyone even wondered what Miles thinks about all of this?_ \- She has a point, the starter didn´t said a single word in a while; and upon looking at him, they could see the fear and nervousness plaguing his mind.

- _I... I..._ \- The Mudkip was already in tears. - _I refuse to fight that Nosy lady, or to live with those mean residents neither. I, I don't know what to do._ \- Everyone, especially Phoebe, knew this was something serious, he never backed down from a fight before; the water type was still a child after all, of course he's afraid, they all are. Zoey tries to calm him down, while the others reflect on his words. Perhaps is for the best to just leave this place altogether. But if any of the guards spot them running away, the Facade is over, and they´re done. They´ll have to go to the gym anyways.

...

The Rustboro Gym had quite the interesting layout: the main road, surrounded by two large stone walls, leads straight to the main arena; the place where Miss Noisette was waiting for them, wearing a bag, in the place where their battle is supposed to take place. - _Remember, if they try anything._ \- Tony whispered to the rest, specially to Miles.- _We all run, we all run as fast as we can._ \- Nate got frustrated about having to run away rather than fight; but given he knows little to nothing about the place, is probably the best idea.

No guards could be seen within the facility, the Nosepass was the only present; and it didn't take long for her to spot them either.

\- _So, you are ready to start the match?_ -

\- _So, after some time thinking._ \- Tony once again spoke on behalf of the group. - _We came to the conclusion this place is not worth our time, and we will leave immediately._ -

- _Oh that's, really unfortunate._ \- The presidents reacted with a fake smile. _\- Maybe you can all, reconsider things, at my own terms._ \- With a whistle, a couple of Geodudes came out of a hidden corridor within the stone walls, and were quick to surround the group.

- _Because we don't usually negotiate with stupid children._ \- Gwen then drags Miles away from the rest, while the other Rock types apprehend them. - _You see, we don't give a fuck about you delinquents, the Mudkip is the only one we care about. Boys, how about you set an example for our newest recruit, of what might happen if he tries to disobey us._ -And to avoid any damage on the goods, the Nosepass traps Miles within a Piles of rocks; a Rock Tomb to be more precise, with a good view of what's about to come to his friends.

The group had to escape this predicament immediately; However, to do that, they´ll have to fight their way out: neither Phoebe´s Tackle, nor Zoey´s Headbutts were effective against the Geodudes hard body, getting themselves bruised instead; not even Nate´s Claws can cut through their bodies, and Tony could only peck someone's eye out before receiving the hard end of a back hand.

Rock types are notorious for having high defense, so the group´s physical attacks proved to be ineffective against them. So, in order to stand a chance against them, our heroes must come up with new tactics; and that's where Walter comes in: the Dustox have some moves he learned recently, but didn´t had the proper chance to use them, until now. In less than a minute, the bug type casts a weak telekinetic aura, to hold all the Geodudes in place.

- _Now is our chance, we have to get out of here_. - Tony shouts before takeoff.

- _Fuck off Tony, we ain't leaving without Miles._ \- Phoebe replies, with Tony and Nate on her side. This is not the time to abandon people to save the rest.

- _Whatever you do, please hurry up._ \- Walter was in clear pain keeping up with the Confusion attack. - _I won't be able to hold them up for much longer. –_

The Geodudes might be under control, but the president was still at large; all the Nosepass needed to do was to attack the vulnerable Walter, and she will regain her troops. But before she could make a move, both Nate and Zoey jumped at her, covering her face. Meanwhile, Phoebe rushed towards Miles to try and free him from the Rock Tomb. But as much as she tried, she couldn't break the stone formation by herself.

\- _No, this can't be. There must be a way, any other way._ -

- _Pal, I'm really scared._ \- The poor Mudkip was unable to do anything but keep crying.

- _Don´t be._ \- The Poochyena tried to calm him, and herself down.- _There´s nothing to be afraid; we will make it out, we always do._ \- She knew this was a load of crap, they very lucky so far, but what else could she say now.

Miss Noisette got tired of these children messing around; she ran towards a wall, and crashed head first into it. She was barely fazed by the action, but both the Nincada and the Zigzagoon were severely injured and fell to the ground. The fun didn't end there, as she also threw a regular size rock straight at Phoebe, with the Poochyena receiving a massive wound near the head, blood even came out of it.

And in the most perfect of timings, Walter couldn´t keep the Psychic move any longer, and collapsed on the floor out of exhaustion. On the president's mind, the real fun begins now; the Nosepass then got closer to the Mudkip, to make sure he watches everything.

- _Hope you're enjoying this._ \- Miles looks in horror as the Geodudes lay quite the beating to all of his friends.- _Once my friends are done with those delinquents, I´ll make sure they disappear of this region: their bodies will never be found, and nobody will remember them_.- She then freed the Mudkip from the Rock Tomb, to finish things off _.- So, I hope this prevents any further insubordination. You work for me now; do you understand? -_

The Water Starter didn´t respond, he refused to say anything at all; the Rustboro president didn't like that, and got even closer to him; she fell into his trap, and got a Mud Slap right to her eyes.- _You little shit.-_ Even the pain in her eyes could stop her from kicking him off the distance.- _Know what, you´re not even worth the hassle; perhaps is better to put the Mudkip line out of their misery for good.-_

The Nosepass rose her right foot, and aim it to the poor kid´s head. Miles knew his time was up, he knew his friends time was up, as they were still at the mercy of the guards. He knew he should give up, and accept his doomed fate. And yet, something within him prevents him from doing that, something that motivates him to still do something while he has the chance. After all, they survived hell and back to just end their history like this.

- _As long as we are together._ \- He still remembers. - _Nothing can stop us!!_ -

Miles barely avoids getting crushed, and for the first time, he shoots water from his mouth, and use this new move on the president. It was a Water Gun attack, and it caused quite the damage on the Nosepass, making her to fall on the floor.

- _Oh god, he has water moves._ \- The Geodudes saw it from a distance. - _He's coming for us, run for your lives._ \- As the guards leave the gym in utter fear, Miles rushed towards his friends; they were still alive, but can barely stay conscious. The six of them had to get out of there immediately, and try to heal their wounds elsewhere.

- _Nobody´s leaving the city under my control. -_ The president said in an angry tone, blocking the Gym´s entrance with another Rock Tomb. - _Unlike those stone heads, I´m not afraid of some Water Type, and his idiotic friends. So, come and get me!!!-_ The group actually has a chance against the Nosepass, but defeating her might take them a lot; and with their current condition, there's no way any of them could survive the aftermath of this conflict. If they can get rid of the rocks, that could be golden.

- _Walter…-_ Tony can barely speak. - _Think you could you those Psychic moves again?_ -

- _Sorta._ \- The Dustox was close to fainting himself. - _But I'll need some help._ \- Zoey and Phoebe offer to aid moving the boulders, while the rest makes a distraction.

- _Oh, go ahead and try escaping._ \- Miss Noisette finally opens her bag, to pull off a purple spray.- _Unlike you, I can do this all day.-_ Miles then shoots another water gun before she could do anything, making her drop the spray, a spray that turned to be a healing Potion. That bag must have a lot of useful stuff; they had to get their hands on it.

- _Miles, Nate, distract her._ \- Tony spread her wings. - _I'll try to steal the bag._ -

- _You got it._ \- The Nincada jumps right into the Nosepass face, while Miles continues to use Water Gun on her back. With her sharp Wing Attack, the Taillow tears the bag, dropping a lot of medicine on the floor.

- _The door is free now!!!- Phoebe shouts from a distance._ \- _Grab those medicines and let´s get the fuck out of here._ \- Miles, Tony and Nate didn´t hesitate to take as much as they can carry from the bag before joining the rest. At this point the president had no choice but to give up, as she became the one with the risk of death if the fight continues.

Our group finally leaves the gym, and head towards the exit, with the hopes of leaving Rustboro City for good; as they run, all the citizens stared at them with horror, and with intriguing curiosity. This was truly something never seen before. As the group goes further away, Gwen and the other Geodudes return to the gym, to see how the president was doing.

Miss Noisette just stood there in silence, trying to cope with their defeat, and how they let something as valuable as a starter get away.

- _All of you, return to your positions. We can´t let this setback affect our reputation._ \- In the end, what's done is done. - _Gwen, follow that group. Make sure they don't make it far. By any means necessary._ -With all the rock types following her instructions, Miss Guinevere Noisette returns to her office; to recover from her wounds, and to think about future actions.

...

Only a few hours have passed since then; the president stood all alone, frustrated, stressed, inside the Devon Building, looking at an old map of Hoenn placed on a wall. - _They were first spotted on the south entrance of the city, there's a good chance the Kingdom´s forces might´ve noticed their presence._ \- She wonders non-stop about both their past, and current locations _. - Knowing that Slaking´s attitude, he might scare them away. But if word about that Mudkip and his friends gets to the rest of the communities, then we are all doomed. All of our hard work will go down the toilet. -_

Just as the president was sinking her face on the desk, a strange bird Pokémon enters the office. By the time the Nosepass noticed this, the mysterious figures already extended her metallic wings, and prepares to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was obvious that the Rustboro Community would try to steal Miles by force; so the little Mudkip had to fight to save himself and all of his friends. Miles had Water Gun already; but since he never used it once during the story, I thought it might be an interesting idea to learn it during the battle.
> 
> Don´t forget to stay tuned for the next chapter, where our group will try to heal their wounds.  
> Thanks as always for reading, and I´ll see you next time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our group will try to heal all wounds caused by the battle at Rustboro. However, a certain someone refuses to let go of them

“ _Upon arriving at the community of Rustboro, president Guinevere Noisette challenged Miles in a Gym battle to see if the group could stay in the city. Despite the brutality displayed by both the Nosepass and her Geodudes, the Mudkip and his friends managed to fight their way out of this chaos and make their escape. Having to run away from yet another City, our six Pokémon must now figure out their future plans if they want to survive._ ”

The place was Route 116: the group was unable to run for much longer, their wounds from their battle really held them back; luckily, nobody from Rustboro was chasing them, and they seemed to be far off the city. The coast was clear, for now, this is probably a good chance to use the stolen medicines to heal themselves before it is too late.

\- _Okay, try to hold on for a bit._ \- Zoey helped to spray a Potion on Phoebe.- _This is probably going to hurt, just a bit._ \- She wasn't lying, not even our Poochyena was able to handle the burn without screaming; but on the bright side, she won't be having another scar now.

- _Excuse me_. - Miles was concerned not only about his friend, but about the medicine as well.- _Is it Ok to just use these Potions? We stole them from those pokemon after all._ -

- _Of course, we have to use them if we want to live._ \- Tony was helping Nate to cut off some bandages.- _And besides, those Pokémon probably stole them from others too. This is how things usually work around here, right Nate?_ \- The Nincada was more focused on the cutting, and his own wounds, to pay attention to the Taillow.

- _I was always told the surface was full of dangers, but I never expected things to be so intense._ \- He didn't spoke this in a negative manner, oddly enough.- _That was incredible, I´ve never felt something like this in my entire life!_ -

- _Nate, we almost got out of there with our lives. How can you consider that an incredible thing?_ \- Needless to say, Walter got upset.- _And while on the subject, what are we supposed to do next, with no food or a place to rest?_ -

- _Can we focus on healing first before thinking about other shit?_ \- Phoebe was still in pain.- _Is not like we are in any danger of….._ \- The group then sensed the presence of a single Pokémon, someone from the community was following them; but before they prepared themselves for yet another battle, the stalker revealed herself.

- _Don´t attack, I´ve come in peace._ \- Gwen, Noisette´s right hand woman, raised both arms and yielded; the others, upon realizing it was only her, continued with their business ignoring the Geodude completely.- _Listen, I truly apologize for the actions of the president, what she did was unacceptable. But, the community really needs all of you, and she promises to …_ -

- _If the president wanted to fix things, why didn't she arrive here herself?_ \- Tony knew those were a bunch of lies, Gwen took part on that battle too.- _Because we children don't negotiate with people who refuse to follow their own word._ -

- _You fucking tried to kill us, and turn Miles into your personal slave. How the hell do you expect us to let that slide!!!_ \- Phoebe got mad, and so did the rest of the group.

- _Do you really believe you can survive on your own?_ \- Gwen asks, while remaining her calm posture.- _Running into us first, that was a blessing in disguise. The other communities would've murdered you at first sight; heck, it could be a miracle if they only kill you._ -

- _Communities, what other communities?_ \- Miles got hit by his usual curiosity.- _You mean like that place ruled by the angry Slaking?_ \- So they already know of the Kingdom? perhaps Gwen could take advantage of that to persuade them into coming back.

- _Honestly, I´m not surprised that the six of you have no idea about how this region truly works; after all, you are nothing more than a bunch of youngsters._ \- This was enough to grab their attention, with some resentment thrown in the mix.- _Hoenn is divided into eight main territories, each of them under the control of a different community; there´s Petalburg, and our own Rustboro City. I don´t know how you escaped the Kingdom alive, but compared to the others, we are nothing more than a bunch of amateurs_. -

This was so hard to believe, did such a small number of groups really have that much control? Miles, Zoey, and Nate stared in awe at the revelation; while Walter and Tony were indifferent about this, they already knew of it. - _That's why we need all of you; sooner or later, one of them will make their move, and it won't be pretty._ -

- _Do you really take us for a bunch of fucking idiots?_ \- Phoebe had enough of the Geodude´s bullshit.- _If that´s really the case, then why is your dear president not murdered yet?_ -

- _Oh, well._ \- Gwen was backed against the wall.- _They are probably focused on others…_ \- That was the last straw; the group already healed their wounds, and were about to walk through the route. The Geodude was left behind, they made sure she doesn't follow them anymore.

...

The trek through the Route was as calm as one could expect. You should know the drill already: locals are scared of the group, they run for their lives while taking all the food for themselves. The route itself was very small, in just a few hours, our six Pokémon explored most of it. - _I think I can see a house from up here._ \- Tony flew up to check the surroundings.- _Looks like the perfect place to spend the night in, Walter._ -

The night is about to arrive; after everything they've experienced today, our group really needs some proper rest to move on with their journey. Luckily, the area was clear of any possible danger; when you have a mean Poochyena on your side, a starter, and a stalker Geodude, nobody would want to fuck with you. - _Oh come on!!!_ \- Phoebe spotted Gwen yet again, and so did Miles.- _Can you drop with that shit already?_ -

- _I´m not coming back empty handed._ \- The Geodude didn't care about the danger she was in.- _And besides, I'm only doing you a favor. This place is a dead end._ \- Wanting to end this and go to sleep, the group followed her to the end of the Route.

- _This, is Rusturf Tunnel._ \- She led them to an entrance of a large mountain, an entrance completely blocked by boulders.- _And as you can see, is imposible to go any further._ -

-A bunch of boulders, this is nothing.- Nate saw this as a challenge.- Just need to dig a tunnel underground, and we´re golden. Upon saying that statement, a small earthquake took place, and it seems to come from the tunnel.

- _And those are the local Whismurs._ \- Gwen states, trying to be as silent as possible.- _A bunch of Normal Types who don't like when people intrude into their natural habitat._ -

As much as they hated to admit it, our group was stuck between a rock and a hard place, no pun intended; either the six of them return to Rustboro, or try their luck elsewhere. - _So, is there any other place we can go to?_ \- Tony asked, desperate to find another solution.

- _Only Route 115 remains unexplored, but we had to pass through the city regardless._ \- Walter states in a sad manner. Heck, even spending a single night in the nearby areas was risky; the community will never leave them alone, or let them live.- _And to be honest, I think we should stop fighting and just join them already. -_

- _Are you crazy!!!_ \- Nate didn't like this idea, and neither did the rest of the group.

- _Walter, you´re my friend._ \- Zoey joins in the conversation.- _But, can we really return after what they did to us? After barely making out of our first encounter?_ -

- _I´m really scared._ \- Miles really doesn't wanna return there. - _Buddy, what can we do?_ -

- _This journey is very risky, we all know that._ \- Phoebe was also trapped within this dilemma; but it only took a small tip down memory lane, to figure out her answer. - _But if I wanted to get beat up and murdered, I would´ve just stayed home._ \- The group knew where she was going, and cheered her up because of it; things might get rough, but they still have each other.

\- _So with all due respect; you can take all your treats, and shove it down your …_ \- As the Poochyena was about to finish with the insult, a small explosion took place at the other side of the Route; and upon further inspection, everyone spotted a huge fire coming from the City.

\- _Oh no. I knew this would happen._ \- Gwen already knew what this is about.- _Rustboro is under attack, we have to stop them before it's too late?_ -

- _Stop who, exactly?_ \- Tony asked, even though this was none of their business.

- _The other communities, who else!_ \- That's what the Geodude said, before rushing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry will serve as a small break for our six Pokémon, to give them a chance to recover; and yes, the eight communities will represent the Gym Leaders in the story.
> 
> Don´t forget to stay tuned for next chapter, things are about to get violent.  
> Thanks as always for reading, hope you enjoy it, and I wish you all a nice evening.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our group will try to save Rustboro City, from some very familiar foes.

“ _As the group recovers from their previous battle, a Geodude called Gwen tries to convince them to return to Rustboro. Even after she told them about the dangers of the outside world, and of the eight different communities ruling Hoenn, the group refuses to let go of their journey for a better life. But every plan they had was interrupted when the city got attacked by another group. But the question is, who is behind this terrible incident?_ ”

The pale moonlight already showered the dark blue sky, when the group finally arrived at the city of Rustboro; chaos had once again taken over the area, with every single building set on a fire that shines as bright as a star, and Pokemons of different species running for their lives.

This was a really tough thing for the six youngsters to watch; but the one who reacted the worst, was Zoey. - _Miss Zoey, is everything ok?_ \- The Zigzagoon was so shaken in fear, she could barely hear Miles' question.- _Yeah, is nothing_. - This was a lie, they all knew that, but it's for the best to not push her, and be extremely careful with their surroundings.

However, the question still remains; who´s the one responsible for all of this? Gwen was desperate to find the culprit, when a Poochyena rushed into her direction. The Geodude knocked up the Dark type out cold, and discovered two interesting things: a bag full of stolen goods, and an alpha symbol carved in his lower body. - _The Alphas, I should've known._ -

Upon hearing those words, our group started to tremble even more, as they witnessed how the infamous gang murdered everyone they got their hands on, possibly taken advantage of the previous battle with the president. - _Wait a minute. Did you run into the Alphas before?_ \- Gwen asks, but only Tony dares to respond.- _One of them tried to rob Walter´s parents in the woods, we were told they were very dangerous._ \- So those six are aware of them, perhaps the Geodude could use that.- _Well, since there's no way to run away from them, we should all team up to get them off the city._ \- They agreed.

Tony first flew over the city, to see what they were up against: There must be like a docent Poochyenas scattered across the area. From what she could see, the local guards were having a difficult time fending them off, as the dark types can somehow break through their rock solid defenses by biting them; not even Phoebe knew how that was possible.

\- _Crap, we have to do something fast._ \- Gwen couldn't stand watching her fellow Rock types getting beat up.- _There´s no choice, we must fight them all._ \- Phoebe and Miles were reluctant, so was Nate and Tony, and Walter and Zoey were too scared. - _Can´t we just hide somewhere until things calmed down?_ \- Walter stutters, but Phoebe knows that wasn't a viable choice.- _No we can´t, they´ll track us in a matter of seconds._ \- At the very least, they all agreed to put both Walter and Zoey behind the others, so neither of them had to battle. The group will not let any of its members get injuries of any kind.

With the group having such a large number of Pokémon, among them a starter, it would be a matter of time before a couple of enemies spots them. - _Oh my, looks like the cavalry's here._ \- The Poochyenas first reacted with laughter, but that smile quickly turned upside down upon looking at Phoebe. - _You gotta be fucking kidding us._ \- It was unclear if their rage was at the youngster, or at the community. Probably both.

Either way, the two alpha members began attacking, with their fangs glowing in a deep shining light. Miles steps ahead and strikes them both with a single Water Gun, while Phoebe follows up with a single Tackle. Even at new places, some things just stay the same. More enemies arrive, Nate barely dodges one of their attacks, and strikes back with his claws, claws tough enough to cut through trees. Tony, not wanting to fall behind, rises her wings to defeat two of the foes with one attack.- _Wow, that was incredible._ \- The Nincada sensed how fast and gracefully she performed her moves. - _You´re not slouch yourself, Nate._ \- The Taillow really wanted to compliment him, but her tone indicates some resentment. But, why?

- _Hey there lovebirds, let's have some fun._ \- Another couple of thugs surrounds Walter and Zoey. The Dustox could only blow gusts of wind towards them; it wasn´t enough, and he got bit as a result. Desperate to save his friend, Zoey tackles the opponent, and knocks the two out with one vicious headbutt each. Walter was alright, but couldn't believe how violent the normal type was with her attack. Regardless, the battle wasn't over, and they had to move on.

...

In less than an hour, most of the alphas were either knocked out, taken away by the guards, or were running away with whatever they managed to take. - _Those thugs really had the guts to assault one of the communities in the middle of the night._ \- Gwen comments to the group.- _Is truly a shame they didn't have the strength to back it up, they really let themselves go._ -

However, neither the group nor the guards could celebrate just yet; one of them still remains in the city. Phoebe tracked its smell, one she was very familiar with; the target was hiding inside one of the houses. And upon entering the building, the group finds a particular Poochyena, next to a Wingull. - _Come on, you must have something of use in this shithole._ \- The one alpha from Petalburg Woods was ransacking the entire property, while holding the Water Type hostage. - _Oh thank goodness. Please, help me, I don't want to die here._ -

\- _My my, seems like we´re having a Deja Vu here._ \- Tony mentions, as the group outnumbers her yet again. - _Just drop the Wingull and leave , we don't need to get violent._ -

\- _Fuck off you pretentious goody-two shoes_. - The Alpha was not willing to let that slide a second time.- _You really think you're tough shit for having a Mudkip, or for joining a community. You six just got lucky, and have no idea of how tough things truly are._ -

\- _No, fuck you._ \- Phoebe couldn´t stand these outrageous insults.- _We all went through more than you ever imagined, just look at my freaking scars. Our families tried to kill us, this community tried to kill, and even your group was about to kill us. So don't you dare think you can pull the inexperienced crap on us, because it is pure bullshit._ -

\- _Scars don´t mean crap, anyone could be dumb enough to get themselves injured._ \- The other Poochyena says in a calm, albeit pessimistic tone, before showing up her Alpha symbol.- _The only scar that actually means something is this one; once it's carved in your flesh, you´re forever cursed with belonging to the Alphas, and everything that stands for._ -

\- _Curse? I thought the Alphas were the most infamous gang in the region._ \- Mudkip wonders about her statement, which causes a sinister grin on the foe.- _Like I said, you children have no idea of how this world truly works._ \- Phoebe then attacks her to prove her wrong; but this one was stronger than the others, and pushed her to the side, and then tackled her way out of the house. - _Fighting is fucking pointless, for the both of us. See you around, dumbass._ -

\- _Wow, I didn't know Penny had it in her._ \- The Wingull said while being freed by Zeoey, he heard someone calling her that name from outside. - _This place is nuts, I'm not even from here. Anyways, thanks for saving me. If you need a favor, don´t hesitate to call me._ \- And with those words, everyone leaves the house.

...

With everything under control, and after dousing off the fire, everyone gathered at the center of the city to plan the next course of action. Even after saving them from the Alphas, the citizens still look at the group with both fear and hatred in their eyes. - _Attention everyone, listen up._ \- Gwen stood up in front of the crowd, to deliver some news.- _We barely survived the attack of those Alpha goons, and we need to ….._ -

\- _Miss Gwen!!!_ \- Another Geodude interrupts the speech. - _You need to see this, it is about the president._ \- As the Rock type goes to the Devon tower, the rest just wander around.

\- _That's right, I almost forgot about the president._ \- Tony wonders.- _What do you think she was doing during all of this mayhem?_ -

\- _Probably hiding in her office._ \- Phoebe responds to her friend. - _And why are we still here?_ -

- _You´re right_ \- Walter continues.- _The sun´s about to rise any minute now, and we're not welcomed here whatsoever._ \- But just as the group was about to leave Rustboro for good, Gwen came back, and was at the verge of tears.

\- _The President, Miss Guinevere Noisette, has been murdered._ -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will mark the official debut of the Alphas, following the appearance of one of their members in Chapter 07; and speaking of that particular Pokémon, Penny will become a recurring character from now on. Penny was originally the name for Phoebe before changing it; and since both Poochyenas have some similarities with each other, seems fitting to name her like that. And yes, that Wingull will play an important part later on, that´s a promise.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our group now have to deal with the aftermath of the attack, including the death of the president herself.

“ _ Witnessing the recent attacks, the group was forced to return to Rustboro City in order to fend off the ones responsible for all of this: The Alphas. And after a long battle, and some odd encounters, our heroes emerged victorious, only to run into an even bigger problem. _ ”

\-  _ The President, Miss Guinevere Noisette, has been murdered.  _ \- Gwen shouts to everyone in the city, after she exits the Devon Building; both the residents, and our group, couldn´t believe what they just heard. They didn't want to believe it. - _ I don´t get it, how someone managed to murder the president? _ \- Walter was the only one who dared to ask, only to be shut down by Phoebe.-  _ We don´t know, but we gotta be careful from now on. _ \- 

Nothing has been confirmed yet, but some locals are already leering at them. As far as Phoebe and company knew, the Alphas are the main suspects of this atrocious crime.

A bunch of Geodudes carried the corpse of their fallen leader, and put it in the middle of the plaza for everyone to see; the eyes were void of any life, and there were some massive cuts all over her body. Walter and Zoey were horrified upon looking at it, while Phoebe and Tony made sure Miles didn't get very close; even if she was their foe, they didn't want to see this.

\-  _ I can't believe our president was murdered! _ \- The crowd was hysterical, and were looking for someone to blame on, and some of them suspect a certain Dark Type and her friends. -  _ Wait a second.  _ \- Gwen discovers something near the Nosepass mouth: A purple liquid. It was poison, that's how the president got killed.

There's no way the Alphas would poison her, Poochyenas don't resort to such tactics, which can only mean one thing. And that's when everyone set their sights on Walter, and the rest of the group. -  _ It was the Dustox that poisoned our president!!!  _ \- They shout.- _ This bunch of brutes are the ones behind all of this!!!  _ -

\-  _ Now hold on a moment!!  _ \- Tony defends her friend.-  _ How can you blame Walter for this! You all saw us running away during our first visit, we barely got out of there with our lives.  _ \- Nobody believed her, the attack only happened a few hours after their incident. -  _ You may think you can fool us, but we know Alphas when we see them.  _ \- The locals stood their guard against the group, surrounding them completely, so they don´t get to escape.

Our six Pokémon were shocked upon hearing these outrageous accusations, Zoey even began to cry because of that. -  _ What the hell is wrong with you! _ \- Phoebe called the audience on their bullshit, while the rest try to comfort their friend.-  _ We helped save your sorry excuse of a city from them, and this is how you fucking repay us!  _ -

\-  _ Like you´re one to talk. _ \- Now that they outnumbered our group, the locals were no longer afraid to insult them.-  _ When it is clear you, a Poochyena, corrupted these innocent Pokemons into joining your filthy organization. _ \- Yeah, they went there. - _ I mean, just look at yourself; those scars, that stare, and that attitude. There's no way you don´t belong with the Alphas. _ -

\-  _ Do not insult my friend like that. _ \- Miles was quick to defend her.-  _ Phoebe is a great person, and we all know that. Even Gwen knows it, she can tell we´re not with those meanies.  _ \- The glares now went towards the Geodude. After all, she left the city just before the attack, and returned alongside the group; not to mention, Miles and company are still important assets to Rustboro, too important to lose, and our group knew that. 

\-  _ Oh come on, do you really believe the word of a bunch of criminals!!! _ \- Phoebe and the rest were shocked by Gwen´s words, to say the least. -  _ I knew they would do something like this, that's why I chased them out of town.  _ \- Now all glares went back to the group.-  _ They were escaping, probably to repeat the attack on other communities; the only reason they came back, was because their path got blocked, and had to beat their allies to keep the facade.  _ -

\-  _ Gwen, please don´t be like this. _ \- Tony calls her out on her lies.-  _ You know that ain't true. _ -

\-  _ I´m sorry little Taillow, but neither I, nor the wonderful citizens of this community will not tolerate any more of your heinous actions. Am I right citizens? _ \- The residents all shouted in approval; this was her payback, for rejecting the offer.-  _ So how about we show those criminals how we truly roll in Rustboro?  _ \- Everyone in the city then rushed towards the group, and prepared to lynch them all right then and there.

The mob outnumbered them, and talking was no longer an option; our group had to find a way to escape, even if they had little to no energy left. Walter´s Psychic powers can push the foes back and gain some distance; while Zoey and Phoebe create an entrance by tackling the crowd. But before they could set up their plans, a bunch of rocks fell from the sky.

The Geodudes began to throw rocks at the group. Most of them missed their targets; but the one that did, landed directly on Miles head. Phoebe immediately checked on the Mudkip; he was knocked unconscious, and blood was pouring out of his forehead. -  _ The Mudkip is out. _ \- Gwen shouts, as a bunch of guards entered the battlefield.-  _ We will take it from here. _ \- 

The locals stood back, as the Rock types charged against the group; and just like last time, our friends didn't stand a chance against them. It wasn't long before each member was apprehended by the Rock Types. -  _ Come on Miles, stay with me, please ... stay with me. _ \- As she saw her friends being taken away, Phoebe stood by Miles' side, refusing to let go of him, until a Geodude snuck behind her and grabbed her violently.

- _ I´m sorry, but a scumbag like you doesn't even deserve a fair trial. _ \- Gwen began to strangle the dark type without any hesitation.-  _ As for your friends, with the right punishment, we might be able to take your corruption out of them, and turn them into .. outstanding citizens. _ -

The Poochyena tried to bite the arms and break free, but couldn't even leave a mark; as she was running out of air, Phoebe could only think about one thing: She had to save Miles, they all had to escape, and she wanted to kill those fuckers for what they had done. 

So, with nothing but anger and determination in mind, her fangs began to shine, and with one final bite, Phoebe shattered Gwen´s right hand, and freed herself. But she isn't done yet, and now sets her sights on the guard holding Miles; the Geodude dropped the Mudkip out of fear, but it was too late for that. The Dark type still shattered the Geodude entirely out of anger. 

The rest of the guards also dropped the rest of the group, and joined the locals in backing down from Phoebe.-  _ That´s right, I´m your worst fucking nightmare! _ \- While she was intimidating the crowd, the rest grabbed Miles to deal with his wounds.- _ Get any closer to me or to my friends, and I´ll murder every single one of you, even if it is the last thing I do.  _ \- 

And like that, the group finally gets to run away from Rustboro, for good this time. -  _ What are you waiting for, another attack? _ \- Gwen was in pain after losing her arm.-  _ Everyone, go after them now!!! _ \- After a while, the angry mob bagan chasing the group.-

Phoebe, Tony, Walter, Zoey, Nate; they all ran across Route 104 with all their might, like if their lives depended on it; and with how close the mob was getting, it truly looks like it. -  _ Over there, we can lose them by crossing the river!!! _ \- Tony points to the large body of water, the one they had to swim on to arrive at Rustboro. 

\-  _ A river? but I can't swim. _ \- That's right, Nate never laid a foot on the Route before; at the end, the Taillow had to carry the Nincada, while the rest helped transport Miles as carefully as possible. Luckily, the group was safe once they entered the river, as the citizens were unable to follow them anymore, and were forced to retreat.

\-  _ This isn't over you bunch of degenerates!!! _ \- Gwen could be seen shouting at the center of the crowd, and her pain only fueled her anger even more-  _ Once the other communities find out what you did, there won't be another place for you to run anymore!!!  _ -

\-  _ If that´s the case.  _ -Upon landing at the opposite end of the river, Phoebe proceeded to stare at the Geodude in the eyes, while the rest rushed away from the scene. -  _ Then how about you do us a favor, and tell them all to go fuck themselves.  _ \- Gwen then left in shock.

At once, the group was finally safe from danger; but, what are they gonna do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With how much the people of Rustboro hate the group, it was only a matter of time before they blame them for these unfortunate events. 
> 
> And yes, Phoebe does insult the ones rulling the region. But I´m pretty sure this won´t come back to bite her in the future.
> 
> Don´t forget to stay tuned for next chapter, where our group will recover from this, under the perspective of one particular character. Thanks as always for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and I wish you all a wonderful evening.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has to hide in a Flower Shop, and a certain someone is thinking about fears and insecurities.

“ _ The President was murdered, and our group was the one blamed for this atrocious incident; these six Pokémon were about to be lynched, and they barely got out of Rustboro with their lives. On the run once again, the group must find yet another place to hide and heal. _ ”

\-  _ How many times do I have to tell you! _ \- That's weird, Nate swore he heard a familiar voice, a familiar elderly voice.-  _ The world from the surface is a dangerous one, and you only got yourself injured.  _ \- The insults got louder and louder with every second, it was overwhelming the poor Nincada. -  _ You brought this pain on yourself; if you knew your place, and followed my orders, NONE OF THIS SHIT WOULD'VE EVER HAPPENED!!!!  _ -

Nate managed to wake up, that voice was only a nightmare. However, the Nincada had no idea of where he was; the only clue available was the odd smell of flowers, that did nothing more than disorient him even more. -  _ Hello!!! Is someone there? Anyone!!! _ \- Nate shouted with the top of his lungs.-  _ Tony, Phoebe, Walter. Can any of you hear me? _ -

\-  _ We can hear you Nate, you´re being too loud. _ \- Walter responded to his fellow Bug type, he was nearby. -  _ Can you lower your voice, Miles still needs to rest.  _ \- Upon getting closer to Walter, Nate discovered Miles sleeping on the floor, with what it feels like bandages covering his head. -  _ Thank goodness we're safe; but where are we? and why does it smell like flowers? _ -

\-  _ We are inside a flower shop.  _ \- Walter covered Miles with a small blanket.-  _ Zoey went for food, Phoebe and Tony are on guard duty.  _ \- Looks like everyone's fine, so Nate tried to find an exit.-  _ What are you planning to do exactly? _ \- The Dustox asked with concern. -  _ I just wanna go outside, I need some time to think about, personal stuff _ -

\-  _ Are you Ok Nate? You´re far less upbeat than usual, is something troubling you? _ \- The Nincada didn't say anything, and just walked his way outta the shop.

Finding the exit was fairly difficult, as Nate prefered not to ask for directions, and he managed to reach it by staying close to the walls; but on his way out, the poor Nincada accidentally scratched himself with something sharp, that he hoped was another plant. -  _ Do you feel it, do you feel the pain.  _ \- That voice appeared once again, thanks to that small wound. -  _ That pain is nothing compared to what you'll experience if you exit to the surface. _ \- 

Why that voice refuses to shut up! It's been haunting Nate ever since he left home, but it became more pestering after the Rustboro incident, when he almost got himself killed. What does this all mean? What he must do to finally get rid of this nuisance once and for all. 

Nate eventually went outside, into Route 104; judging by the low amount of sunlight in the perimeter, it must be already in the afternoon, and that he clearly overslept. The place was very quiet, no pokémon could be spotted, they must be hiding out too. -  _ Man, I just can't believe what we've been through today.  _ \- He could hear Tony speaking, she was at the roof of the shop. -  _ What on earth are we gonna do now?  _ -

\-  _ I don't know either. _ \- Phoebe was next to her, and she was just as frustrated as the Taillow. -  _ I just went berserk and ripped Gwen´s arm out, and then just told the communities to go fuck themselves. I´m just glad Miles didn´t witness any of this shit; but still, how could I lose control like that.?  _ \- The Poochyena was about to bash her head into the floor, if not by Tony.

\-  _ Don't beat yourself up over it; you did it to protect him, to protect all of us; and as long as you don´t do it again, things will be fine. It was only a small mistake, one you can correct with ease. _ \- Phoebe did feel better after the talk. -  _ Thanks for the talk Tony, I truly needed it. _ -

Upon finishing her sentence, Tony noticed Nate listening to the conversation. -  _ Hey there, Nate. How are things going inside?  _ \- The Nincada smiled in response, but his sadness was more than obvious. -  _ Miles is still resting, thank god, and I'm just gonna go out for a walk.  _ \- Both girls knew something was up with him, but prefered to give him some space for now.

\-  _ Hey … small question.  _ \- He needed to clear some doubts. -  _ About the whole Rustboro thing, what are you all gonna do about it? Are we all safe here? _ -

\-  _ No, this place is not safe, We need to get out as soon as Miles recovers. _ \- Tony shouts out loud.-  _ Those locals really want us death, and that river won't hold them off forever.  _ -

\-  _ And, are there going to be any dangers once we leave? _ -

\-  _ Our whole trip is already dangerous, you should know that by now Nate.  _ \- Phoebe was concerned about his question. -  _ Is a miracle we are still alive after all this crap.  _ -

\-  _ Oh .. I see.  _ \- Nate prefered not to say anything else, and just continue with his walk

- _ Is he gonna be alright? _ \- Tony wondered, while Phoebe was far less sympathetic. -  _ It´s Nate we are talking, as long as nothing stupid happens, he can take care of himself.  _ -

Nate traversed the perimeter near the shop; the Nincada had no idea of what might lurk in the area, and preferred to be safe than sorry. -  _ You heard them, it's a fucking miracle you could still breathe.  _ \- Why won´t that voice just leave him alone! This is getting old real fast -  _ Let's face it, even a blind idiot like you know it isn't worth the effort. so why don´t you just give up on your stupid dream, and just return home.  _ -

Perhaps, the voice refused to leave because deep down, Nate knew it was right; in the end, what's the point of trying to explore the world, if the world wants you dead. With a final moment to appreciate the surroundings, the Nincada gave one final goodby to the surface, and hopes he gets accepted back into the underground world.

\-  _ Hey, what are you doing here alone?  _ \- A different voice could be heard from a short distance. -  _ It 's me, Zoey. I just returned from a food search. Is something troubling you? _ -

\-  _ No, everything is … you know what, I´m actually having some doubts about our current situation.  _ \- At this point, it was pointless to lie to the Zigzagoon, or to himself. - _ It's clear we got ourselves in quite the pickle, and I couldn't decide between taking the risk of continuing travelling with you, or just giving up and going home. I honestly don't know what to do _ . -

\-  _ Nate, every choice we make … is always full of risks, and consequences.  _ \- The Normal type stood next to him, to tell him about a necessary truth. -  _ For example, there´ll be unexpected dangers if you decide to stay with us; but on the other hand, if you return home, there's a chance you don't make it out of there alive either, and your dreams will never become true.  _ \- 

She was right. Miles knew about this, Phoebe knew about this, the group knew about this; and yet, despite that, they dared to move on with their journey, and search for a better life.

\-  _ Listening to reason is always important, but it's also important to listen to your heart.  _ \- Zoey then pats him in his head. -  _ And whatever you do, we support you no matter what. _ \- This journey is gonna be harsh; but if he has the chance to be happy, then it's all worth it.

\-  _ I think I´ve made my decision.  _ \- Nate then raised his claw, to display his bravery; Zoey smiled after witnessing such display, and hugged him in return, something he appreciated.

\-  _ Hey, could you two hurry up already  _ \- Tony spots them from a distance, with the rest of the group behind her back.-  _ The locals are on their way here, we have to run now.  _ \- With Phoebe carrying Miles on the back, and Walter behind them, our six Pokémon resume their journey. 

As everyone was running, Nate checked if he could still listen to that voice in his head; It still lingered there, but he can now ignore it with ease. No matter what he does, no matter what mistakes he makes, his actions are only determined by him, and him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to complications regarding schoolwork, I decided to upload Chapter 14 a little earlier than usual.
> 
> This was an interesting chapter to write, as I put the main focus on Nate, and his own concerns about the current situation. Not much happened here, is just my precius little Nincada interacting with the rest of the group, and dealing with some aspects of his past. This might be a short chapter; but I promise you, the next one is gonna be quite the juicy one.
> 
> Thanks as always for reading, and I wish you all a wonderful day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the group still on the run, their past actions are starting to pile up, and they must face the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. Chapter 15. I don´t have anything else to say; everything has already been written.  
> However, I do have some news, bad news.

\- _Are you sure we lost sight of them?_ \- 

That's the first thing Miles could hear, after sleeping for a very, very long time.

\- _Yeah Walter, there's no way those city folks would risk entering a forest on their own._ \- Our little Mudkip wonders what's going on: What are they all doing back on Petalburg Woods? How did they end up here in the first place? What are they talking about?

\- _Hey, Miles is waking up._ \- Phoebe was the first one to notice the current state of the water starter; and was mildly concerned about his well being - _Are you OK? Do you need something?_ \- The Mudkip looks completely happy; seeing all his friends put him in such a positive mood, he doesn't even notice the bandages still covering most of his head. - _I´m fine; although, why are we back on Petalburg Woods?_ -

\- _Not much, only that the folks at Rustboro tried to F…_ \- As Poochyena explained the situation, Tony stepped in and interrupted her. - T _ried to force us into joining them after we fend off the Alphas. You remember that right?_ \- Miles nodded his head in agreement, it seems like he only forgot the moments before the concussion. - _But we managed to reach an agreement, and were allowed to leave without any problems whatsoever._ \- The Taillow lied, everyone knew about it; only an idiot would believe something like that, after everything they´ve experienced on their journey so far. 

\- _Oh look, I think I saw a Beautifly flying around_ . - Zoey reacted fast, as the Zigzagoon feels things are about to heat up between the group. - _How about we go after it, and compare it with the book, while the rest go search for any potential danger._ \- Phoebe nodded to confirm things to Miles, to make sure things are fine; the only reason she's up with this stupid facade.

The rest of the group waited a while until Miles and Zoey gained some distance from them; but as soon as they lost sight of them, Phoebe didn't hesitate to speak her mind. - _What the fuck Tony!!!_ \- After looking at the Poochyena´s stare, Tony tried to defend herself.- _I had to do it. Do you really think it is a good idea for him to know about those residents trying to kill us, or how he falled unconscious after getting hit by a rock?_ \- 

\- _I think we are way past that point already._ \- Compared to their previous life and death situations, this doesn't seem far off the ordinary. - _But why lie to him? Why pretend things are ok when they are clearly not?_ \- The dark type lost a bit of her posture during her dialogue, this whole situation clearly upsets her, more than she allows herself to. 

\- _Listen, we know you care a lot about Miles, he means a lot to all of us._ \- Walter had to intervene, try to cool things down a bit. - _But you gotta understand; he's a kid, and no amount of painful experiences will ever change that._ -

\- _I don't get it, we are all children here_ \- Nate joined the conversation. - _And Miles can already fend for himself, protecting him from any dangers is just … pointless. Let him fight._ -

\- _Don't associate your situation with ours Nate._ \- Tony coldly responds to the Nincada. - _Unlike you, we didn't choose to partake on this journey. It was either this, or die._ \- The poor Bug type felt bad about what she said, but it didn't matter for the Taillow. - _Phoebe, you know Miles better than any of us have, so you´re aware he doesn't deserve any of this crap, he is not made for a world like this. If you truly care about him, then do the right thing._ -

Phoebe had her doubts; she knew Miles could fend for himself, but she doesn't want him to suffer any more injuries. Perhaps, it would be for the best to listen to Tony, for now at least.

…

\- _We´re back everybody._ \- Miles and Zoey had returned, just as the rest of the group pretended to finish the search for food, without luck, with the food I mean. - _And we ran into an old friend of ours._ \- The Mudkip then introduces a bunch of Wurmples, Walter´s siblings, to their current location. - _Guys, what on earth are you doing here on your own! Does mom and dad know about this?_ \- The Dustox asks out of pure fear.

\- _We heard about your arrival here, and … wanted to be the first ones … to see our favorite brother._ \- One of them was stuttering, the lies were more than clear. - _We need your help; we are having problems with someone right now, and things are not looking pretty._ \- 

Fearing the absolute worst, the Alphas trying to attack Walter´s family yet again, our six members rushed towards the other side; however, upon sniffing the surroundings, Phoebe forced everyone to stop; the danger wasn´t the Alphas, it was something much, much worst. 

By hiding into the bushes, the group sneaked their way into the southside of the woods; where they managed to spot the parents, alongside a small group of Normal Types. - _I don't get it._ \- The father was terrified of his current situation. - _We delivered our berries in time, what else could your king want from us1 -_ The collectors refused to say a word; and instead, just prepared for the arrival of one fairly large Pokémon, covered in white fur. 

\- _Silence, you worthless pleasant!!_ \- Vigoroth stood in front of the couple, and was so close to slap them for their insolence. - _My father's orders are absolute, no questions asked. -_ Phoebe asks who the fuck is this asshole, as silently as possible, in which Walter responds. - _Prince Andrew Slade III: son of king, and the heir to the kingdom of Petalburg. So keep quiet._ \- 

\- _We´re looking for two missing Pokémon, two very valuable Pokémon._ \- The prince then shows a sketch of both Miles and Phoebe, only the sketch of those two. - _They escaped from us three days ago, and this is the only where they could´ve run. So you two better speak, right now._ \- Imagine being at the shoes of that poor couple, standing between a rock and a hard place: either you give away the location of a bunch of innocent children, among them your eldest son; or get killed for defying orders, and leave the rest of your children as orphans. 

\- _I´m sorry … Walter._ \- The parents had to pick the most optimal option. - _We saw them heading to the other side of the woods … I think their destination was Rustboro City._ \- And with the snap of his fingers, the Vigoroth ordered two of his Linoones to follow the clues, as he prepared to leave. - _See, that wasn't so hard. Thanks for contributing to the community._ -

The two parents waited until the prince left the woods, for them to fall on the floor; the couple began to cry tears of guilt, after the horrible thing they´ve done; but unbeknown to them, Walter was staring at them from the bushes, shedding other kinds of tears. 

\- _Go home_. - To his siblings, that was the only he could say.

\- _But big brother, what just happen...._ \- 

\- _Please, just … go home_ . - The Dustox was about to snap at them, he didn't want that. - _We were never here, and you didn't see us. Do you understand?_ \- The Wurmples didn't hesitate, and retreated back with their family, without a chance to even say goodbye.

\- _Walter, why didn't you tell them about our situation? I'm sure they'll understand it. -_ Miles asks, as the rest of the group tries to comfort their friend. - _They won´t; they´re children, and children should not worry about this kind of trouble, or in general._ \- Those words, instead of calming the Mudkip down, made him realize the reason why Tony interrupted Phoebe earlier.

\- _Are you doing the same thing to me?_ \- The starter asked. - _Treating me like a child._ -

\- _But Miles, you ARE a child_ . - Tony and Zoey respond. - _And it's our job to protect you._ \- Our Water Starter refuses to believe this, and tries to consult Phoebe for validation; but the Poochyena only stared at him in silence, with a look of guilt on his face. - _Let's not waste any time, we have to get out of this forest now._ \- Tony changes the subject, and everyone gets moving. Miles, however, prefered to be the last one to go; Phoebe could look at his depressed state, with the disappointment and anger all aimed towards herself. 

…

After everything they’ve experienced on their journey, our group ends in Route 104; the place where everything started, the place where they all became a group. Nate was the only one unfamiliar with the place, as he never set foot on the beach, or any environment near the ocean in general. But it is such a shame, that in an area so serene and peaceful, our group is having the most stressing and difficult moments of their entire life. - _How long we have until … either community get to find us?_ \- Phoebe asks in a pessimistic tone, upon realizing they have no other place to hide; and out of the five.

Only Walter was able to give an answer: less than 24 hours, if they were lucky enough.

It was pretty late in the afternoon, only a few hours before the arrival of the night; as soon as the sun extinguishes its light from the sky, so will their lives, as it seems.

\- _Call me crazy, but I think I know a way to get out of this predicament._ \- Tony´s idea was heard with open ears, they were desperate for anything; but their attitude did a 180 after listening to her plan: the communities are looking for a group of Six Pokémon, so why not just split up, go on our different ways, so every ‘mon can be safe on their own.

\- _You … selfish … fucking piece of shit!_ \- While the rest were startled by the plan, Phoebe already understood her true intentions. Out of desperation, the Taillow tried to fly away, but was stopped by the Poochyena, in a very aggressive manner. - _You are seriously thinking about bailing out of this group, after insisting so much into making it!!!_ -

\- _Phoebe, please stop._ \- Miles refused to see this kind of violence. - _We are a team, we shouldn't be fighting._ \- Zoey holds Mudkip away from the chaos, as Walter and Nate try to separate the other two. - _Why is this happening? What are you hiding from me?_ -

\- _The city of Rustboro, and now Petalburg, wants to kill us all; you were hit by a large rock, that's why you don't remember any of it._ \- What was the point of hiding it any longer, they were going to die anyways; Miles couldn't believe what he heard, and checked his head to see if it was true, only to discover the bandages, covering a painful wound. - _We were only trying to protect you, like anyone with a younger brother would do._ -

\- _You hid this from me? I thought we were a team, and you lied to me._ \- The starter was bursting with tears, trying to search for any answer; not gonna lie, this is not an easy thing to watch, and the group knows about it; Phoebe, in particular, was devastated inside for lying to her only true friend. - _Please, just tell me why? Why do you treat me like that?_ -

- _Because you don't deserve any of this shit!_ \- Phoebe is done with lying, and just let her heart speak. - _You might think having our experiences makes us better; but no, is a fucking nightmare: having to live with those traumatic memories, and crying yourself to sleep, only to wake up every day knowing it might be your last. We didn't do it because we didn't see you as an equal, it was just to spare you from that pain, and to be happy._ -

\- _But, it's too late for that._ \- Like stated before, Miles already went through a lot, even more than any of the group could've ever imagined. - _I wanted to explore the region in search of adventures, and meeting new friends; but I only got painful experiences, and horrible people._ \- He refused to say anything else, and just went away to cry alone.

\- _I´m sorry._ \- Phoebe refused to see him sad any longer, she had to do something - _I’m sorry, for everything_ **.** \- Miles came back to look at her, only to witness her crying, something nobody expected.- _We really screw it up, I really screwed up. You´re an important part of this group, and it was wrong to assume otherwise. I know this won't fully repair what we´ve done; but, can you please forgive us, and become best friends again._ \- The other four members stood next to her; no more words could be said, Phoebe already spoke for them.

At first everyone thought he was gonna refuse the apology; but then, he jumped head first straight at them, and hugged them with as much cheer and love as he could. Of course he couldn´t be mad at his bestest friends for so long, but that doesn't mean they won´t stop trying to become better people; for both him, and for themselves.

In the end, the group decided to just accept their fate, and waited until someone found them, together; our six Pokémon were still trapped, and it is not like a way out will just appear out of nowhere. - _Hey there, what are you guys doing here?_ \- A familiar voice greeted the group; it was a Wingull, the same Wingull they saved back on Rustboro. Tony was the first one to greet her fellow Flying type, and told him about their current predicament. 

\- _That sounds rough. Thank goodness I find you here, we were about to set sail._ \- Set sail? The group was shocked upon hearing this statement; but after following the seagull Pokémon, into an abandoned bay near the beach, they stare with astonishment at the marvel standing before them: an old boat, floating in the sea like a majestic water type.

\- _Behold, the S.S. Briney. Isn't it beautiful? I was so lucky to find this boat in perfect condition._ \- As they took a look at the boat, and its name carved at the sides, a couple of Pokémon were moving a bunch of food and supplies into the marine vehicle. - _Me and some friends are planning to get out of this forsaken land, and sail towards the unknown ocean. And since I still owe you one for the thing at Rustboro, We made some room for you in case you needed a way to escape your predicaments. So what do you say? -_

Some doubts were in the air whether this was a good idea or not: travelling on a boat, filled with many other Pokémon doesn't sound so appealing; but on the other hand, is either this, or die. So, beggars can't be choosers. - _Count us in._ \- Phoebe spoke for the group once again. - _But we need to move, right now!_ \- The six pokémon then helped the Wingull and company with their cargo; among them was a large barrel filled with water, with the name “¡Baya Sabor!” carved into it. Is probably nothing important, so moving on.

\- _Petalburg guards are on their way!_ \- Another person shouts from afar. - _Everyone on the boat now!_ \- And so, with a single push from some Pokémon, the boat was ready to move, and everyone finally said goodbye to the land of Hoenn, as they sailed away for good. 

Miles, Phoebe, Tony, Walter, Zoey, Nate; they all stared at Route 104, for one last time.

\- _What do you think lies beneath the ocean?_ \- Walter asks.

\- _Whatever it is, we will handle it._ \- Tony Answers.

\- _No risk is too dangerous for us_. - Nate continues.

- _Because we are closer than ever as a group._ \- Zoey joins in.

\- _This is way too fucking cheesy._ \- Phoebe comments.

\- _Let's give a round for a better life!_ \- And Miles finishes it up.

\- _HURRAY!!!_ \- The Six yelled in unison; and by holding each other, the group promised to keep moving forward, no matter what. But in a world like this, filled with all kinds of Pokémon, with diverse personalities, you can never be so sure of what might lie ahead. 

**To be continued ...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This year has been rough, nobody can deny that; and as much as I love working on this run, writing a post-apocalyptic story during these times, can really leave a mark on someone´s emotional wellbeing. And as such, after a lot of thinking, I decided to put the series on indefinite hiatus, for what´s left of the year. 
> 
> At least I managed to rework most of Chapter 15 to put some sense of finality for the year, it would´t be fair to leave things out of the blue. I´ll still work on other projects, including the Spanish translation of this run, but work on Run Away Survivors will be put on hold across all sites.
> 
> I wanna thank everyone for the support given to this project; It´s been an absolute blast writing about Phoebe, Miles, and every single character present on this unique story; and your support made all of this possible. Every read, every comment, all contributed a lot; and for that, I say thank you.  
> This means the world to me.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I wish you all a wonderful evening.  
> Stay safe, take care of yourself, and I´ll see you next time.


End file.
